


Hell Of A Ride

by yashalex



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Child Abuse, Drinking, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not so angsty as it looks by the tags lol, Original Character(s), Pining, Sexual Tension, Suicide Attempt, at least I hope, last two won't be mentioned a lot but it's important for the story, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashalex/pseuds/yashalex
Summary: Eliott Demaury is a driver, but also he’s a spy... well, sort of. Somehow it’s become his job to look after troubled children of rich businessmen. But Lucas Lallemant is a real problem that Eliott never really saw coming.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 60
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New year - new story! Yeah!  
> While I'm still crying at the first clip of the S5, I'm super excited to post the 1st chapter of that story (and a little bit scared to be fair)  
> Please, pay attention to the tags because some heavy material is an important part of the story.  
> I still have a lot of things to say about this work but for now... just enjoy!

Eliott Demaurywasn't the one who believed in such term as an «a stroke of luck». Everything he had ever achieved was the result of his right and not so right choices, which he had no other choice but to make through his whole life. His first correct decision was to help a seventh-year-old girl to walk home after her severe fall from the pink bike with a big purple bow on the handlebar. His next wise move was to keep in touch with her. He was a poor child, and she was rich. The perfect scenario created itself without any efforts of Eliott’s side. A couple of kind words in the accompaniment of one of his charming smiles and the girl saw her knight in shining armour in his face. Eliott’s mistake was to let her feeling of affection towards him grow without any particular necessity. He made his way into her home, he earned the respect of her father, and he even got a job, but still, the guy wasn't ready to give her what she wanted. Eliott Demaurydidn't love Lucille Amateur.

"Philippe and I are very good friends, you know." Valentine Lallemant's piercing blue eyes were looking at the young guy, who was standing right in front of him. Probably he was trying to see what was so special about him that his dear friend advised the boy's service instead of the specialized agency that at least had a reputation. It was a shame that they failed to help him before, though.

Eliott could see doubts and questions running through the businessman's head. That was obvious from the way he was frowning.

"I suppose that's the reason why I'm here right now," he said with careful politeness. Valentin Lallemantwasn't a joke to anyone. Especially to somebody, who meant as little as Eliott.

"Yeah, that and the fact that you somehow made him respect you and that, believe me, is a very hard thing to achieve," Valentine murmured thoughtfully, not leaving his eyes off Eliott.

Valentine Lallemant and Philippe Amateur were one of the most famous duets in the whole of France. The one was an owner of a hotel empire; another one was an owner of the chain of the auto salons all over Europe. Both built their empires from scratch and became the faces of any motivation-related story about how you can achieve everything if you only try. What a bullshit! Only a moron would have believed that their businesses were clean and that they were pure and innocent as newborn babies. There was something dark happening behind the closed doors of their offices, but they haven't been caught yet, and perhaps that was the only thing that mattered. Moreover, that aspect of their lives wasn't something Eliott was interested in. The fact that they had a good business and personal relationship was enough for him to close his eyes on everything else, as long as it was playing into his hands.

"I also can't but approve your reasoning behind your leaving the Amateur's house. I know you had a good life there." MrLallemant straightened up in the chair and crossed his arms around the chest. Despite him being in a lower position, as Eliott was still standing, the young man could feel that the man was looking down on him. And he had every right on that, of course.

"I did what was right," Eliott gave a simple answer, but something in Valentine's smirk made him suspect that it wasn't something he was ready to buy so quickly. He was a smart man after all.

"Yeah, for you and your future," Valentine agreed, being perfectly aware that it wasn't the idea Eliott tried to sell to him. Though Eliott didn't argue, he let him continue. "Philippe's sure that you left because of your dignity and respect for him and his family, but we both know that the situation could have gotten only worse if only you decided to take advantage of pure Lucille. You were wise enough to leave and to earn even more of his respect even."

"Am I supposed to answer that?" Eliott asked, and that made Valentine scoff satisfied.

The situation with Lucille got out of the hand pretty quickly. That was an omission on Eliott's part. He used to consider her infatuation with him as something temporary and not so serious. He was sure it was just a phase. The guy expected it to be over at any moment and for her to find some new love interest, but that didn't happen. Her gaze was stopping at him for far too long, her embraces became too tight and intimate, and she stopped following what she was saying in front of him and the company of others, so she practically became a problem. It was never an option for him to reciprocate to her feelings as he had none of them, and pretending wasn't his style. But he wanted to keep his connection with Mr Amateur, so he spent hours to make up the perfect solution, and he did well. His final decision had a success, which led him straight to the office of MrLallemant.

"My son is a problem," suddenly Valentine changed the topic, and Eliott knew that since that moment he needed to absorb every word that would come out of the man's mouth. Lucas Lallemant was his real concern at this job, and he was a problematic kid.

Lucas Lallemant was a star of the all gutter press. A young boy of eighteen years old, who's brought nothing but shame on the name of his powerful father. This little spoiled and arrogant brat was attracting too much unwelcome attention to the family. Constant parties, uncontrollable use of alcohol, dirty fights and big scandals. That was everything that needed any journalist for a couple of juicy and successful stories. Eliott had no particular opinion on the boy as it didn’t matter to him, but he’s heard some stories about him from Lucile that made him despise the junior Lallemant. He had everything Eliott was ready to kill for, and he had no idea how to value that. And that was not surprising and not that big of a secret that Valentine didn’t even try to get along with his son. Probably, he wasn’t worth it. But the man’s reputation was a lot to lose it just because of one silly boy, and that’s how Eliott turned out to be standing in his office.

“I need a driver for him as he can’t drive, and he can’t be trusted to move about the city alone. And the driver needs to be young to become his friend,” Valentine continued, having closed a fat folder in front him and having put it aside. He leaned on his table, giving all his attention to the guy, who was listening to him attentively. “This boy can be a real snake. We changed four drivers in the last half of the year. However, I suppose it was a mistake from my side. I chose people of my age for them to understand me, while I needed someone who would understand him. Or at least would pretend that he understands. And it seems that you’re good at that.”

For everyone, Eliott was Lucille’s driver. For the girl, he was a driver and a friend. For her father, he was a spy. Not officially of course, but that was an unspoken agreement between them right from the start. He gave him a job, but he was paying the guy for the information. It turned out that if you have enough money, and you care about your child (or reputation), you can forget about all the moral code just to protect the things that matter to you. Eliott couldn’t say that he approved that kind of behaviour, but he could easily turn his blind eye on that for a good price. And the price was really good. In no time Mr Amateur knew all about his daughters’ friends, boyfriends, parties and even addictions. Whenever she went, the man knew about it straight away. Eliott was smart and careful, never letting her doubt him. He gained her full trust just to win her father’s trust, and he left just before it all could crash down on him. Now he still had Mr Amateur’s respect, Lucille’s admiration and a good perspective on the new job.

“I need you to be close enough for him to consider you as his friend. He’s difficult, but he’s lonely. He has no real friends, so you can use it,” Valentine said coldly as if he was talking about some stranger from the street and not about his flesh and blood. And Eliott would have been surprised by it if only he hadn't already known that all the fathers sucked. “I need you to be everywhere where he is. I need to know about his whereabouts all the time. You need to know who he’s meeting with, when, where and why. Any sign of the pettiest scandal and I need to know about it. We’ve made an arrangement with him, so he’ll be using your service constantly, but you need to find a way to go further than that. He had to trust you. You’re obviously a bright kid, but still… do you think you could do that?” The man was glaring at him, and Eliott did not doubt that it was the task right for him. But he had questions.

“You sound as if I need to be next to him 24/7. That’s not how I was working with Lucille,” he didn't but pointed out to the fact. MrLallemant nodded and wrote down something on the piece of paper. When he finished, he handed it to the younger guy.

“I know, and that’s why you will be living in our house.”

Eliott took a note from the man and saw not only an address but also a big figure written on it. That was twice bigger than he’s ever gotten working on Phillippe.

“It isn’t going to a problem, right?” Valentine gave the guy time to look at the paper. Oh, he certainly knew what he was doing. Working on the previous conditions, Eliott would have refused to live under the same roof as Lucille, but that was another family, and the price was very tempting, so it would be stupid to say “no”.

“Not a problem at all,” Eliott replied and put the note in his pocket. MrLallemantgrinned, satisfied, but in a second, that smile disappeared from his face as he clearly remembered about something.

“But there is one detail about my son…” he said, and Eliott could see how the man was trying to find the right words to express his thought. Funnily enough, Eliott’s already figured what it probably was about, but it would be wiser of him to keep it shut on the topic. “My son has one peculiarity…” he stopped once again and cleared his throat. Valentine was so obviously ashamed of what he was about to say. “Sometimes he thinks that he likes boys,” he almost hissed, and Eliott hardly held a smirk at the thought that the man couldn’t have made himself to say the word "gay".

“And you don’t want it to be a piece of common knowledge?” Eliott suggested something he’s already known.

“He’s a confused and spoiled boy, so it isn’t worth of hassle,” the man was avoiding Eliott’s eyes, and that was hilarious seeing such reaction from a well-respected businessman. “I don’t need these fool journalists to talk trash about my family again.”

Eliott knew that the man’s already faced the problem like that before. Over a year ago, somebody released a photo of the Lallemant junior kissing another boy right in front of some posh nightclub. And that wasn’t just a perk in the cheek, but a real kiss with tongues and stuff. Lucas was clearly off his face, so as his partner. Another wild night turned Valentine’s life into a nightmare, as the photo took a front page of the most serious and solid newspapers and magazines. And it was all over the Internet, of course. The next morning Lucas gave an interview, where he admitted that he was just too drunk and that was nothing but a silly attempt to laugh at journalists, who follow his every step. He said that he had a girlfriend that he loved very much just to erase any suspicion of his sexual orientation. But the damage was already done, and Eliott’s heard that Valentine lost a couple of conservative clients because of this stunt, so it was no wonder that he was trying to hide the reality so hard. And there was no doubt that the man didn't have to know about Eliott’s bisexuality. He needed this opportunity too much just to lose it because if someone’s ignorance.

Valentine finally managed to get a grip as he straightened up again, looking serious. “At first your main task is to follow him everywhere outside, help him avoid cameras and save him from the troubles on the public. In the school, house and places he’s going to there are always my people, so they will look after him there but…”

“I need to do my best to become close to him and have a chance to know about his every move and his every thought. I get it,” Eliott finished the man’s sentence, and he nodded pleased. “Still, I’m not a bodyguard,” Eliott reminded. He kept in mind that Valentine Lallemant lived in a dangerous world, and maybe Demaury was a good spy, but he never was a fighter.

“Nobody asks you to be him,” Valentine replied, and that was enough for Eliott. “So if you have no questions, you can move in tomorrow. The room will be ready for you. I’ll also bring a contract and discuss with you all the details. Your services will be needed until the end of the school year, after that, I’ll send Lucas to London. You’ll have a chance to walk away whatever you’ll want to. I prefer people working on me by choice and not by pressure. So do we have a deal?” The man stood up and extended his hand toward Eliott.

“Yes, we do,” Eliott answered with a polite smile, and they shook their hands.

If there was something Eliott’s learned during that meeting, that was that sometimes reputation was so much more thicker than blood.

“Are you sure that it’s a really good idea? I’ve heard a lot of stuff about that Valentine, and he’s certainly the man I would have avoided.”

Idriss was standing in the doorway of Eliott’s room. He’s just heard the news, and he wasn’t pleased with them at all. Eliott’s best friend didn’t like a lot of details of that deal. The first one was that he didn’t want him to move out, leaving him alone with their other neighbour, Mika. The second reason for his attitude was that he has absolutely no trust in the Lallemant family. And that was wise. Eliott didn’t trust these people either. But that wasn’t what he was paid for, right? He was joining the family’s house just because of his job. And that was Idriss’ last concern. The man never hid the fact that he considered Eliott’s idea of working instead of studying stupid. And when Eliott’s friend was nagging him about that, Demaury was ready to kill him in cold blood.

“I’m going to spend most of the time with his son and not him.”

Eliott looked around to check if he’s put in his bag everything that he needed. He didn’t have in plans to move out completely, he’s already paid rent for a year ahead, and he liked to have a place he always could return to. So he decided to take only the things that were really necessary for him in Lallemant’s house. A couple of boxers, trousers, T-shirts, shirts and all the little stuff. Eliott knew for sure that he would come back in the flat in a week just to see his mates, and then he would grab all the other stuff he wanted to.

“As if his son is anywhere better,” Idriss sighed and sat on the sofa. Eliott joined him. “He seems like the right trouble. Yeah, Lucille wasn’t the angel, but this one is another level. Have you heard that he trashed the car, told the press that his driver took drugs from Valentine and then did it himself? It's not normal behaviour!”

Eliott let out a laugh, having remembered another scandal out of the life of Lallemants. Yeah, that was a big one too. It was the first driver Valentine hired and, judging by the way the things ended, he didn’t get on with Lallemant junior at all. In a week he was sacked and accused of using drugs. Yeah, in one evening Lucas told about it every journalist he could only get hold of, proving it with photos of the car the man allegedly crashed. And maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if he didn’t call his own father a dealer. But still, it wasn’t even the weirdest thing. To Eliott’s amusement, the boy was sober when he was doing it. How did he know that? He was there together with Lucille when all the mess’ started. Lucas didn’t just gather the journalists, but also all his rich friends for them to spread the rumours. Yeah, that was quite a show. But Eliott preferred to keep silent about his not so significant involvement in the act. All the more, Lucas apologised in a few days, having blamed it all on a stupid bet with his friend. And knowing the nature of the boy, everyone believed it. But not Eliott. He saw the look on the boy’s face that evening and there was something intriguing there. Maybe now he would have a chance to find some answers. And as they say, there is no smoke without fire.

“Valentine could have just hired the guy a babysitter. Why exactly does he need a driver?” Idriss questioned.

“He can’t drive, apparently,” Eliott shrugged. “But, yeah, I guess he’s just impressed with the things Mr Amateur told him about me. And I’m no way complaining. I can be even Valentines’ babysitter if he keeps giving me the money he promises to.”

Idriss gave him a disappointed look but didn’t say anything. His friend had both things Eliott was always deprived of. He had a loving family and money. No, he wasn’t as rich as Lallemants, but he always had enough to go by. So there was no way for him to understand Eliott and his motivation. AndDemaury didn’t ask him to actually.

Eliott’s phone vibrated, and he saw one new message.

**[Lucille]:**

_is it truth? you replaced me with lucas lallemant? wtf???_

“You didn’t tell her?” Idriss asked surprised, having looked at the screen over Eliott’s shoulder.

“We decided that it’d be better like that,” he replied and put away his phone. Well, it wasn’t actually his decision not even say goodbye but her father’s. Despite Lucille’s stupid crush oh him that messed things up, he liked that girl. They knew each other long enough for Eliott to bond with her in some way. He didn’t feel anything deep and physical towards Lucille, but he was sincerely upset when he figured what her feelings were. After all, the guy didn’t have that many friends to lose another one.

“You know, you just could fuck her from times to times and be happy,” Idriss said, and Eliott knew that he meant it as a joke.

“Or he could fuck Lucas Lallemant and be even happier,” Mika came waltzing in the room.

“Or be killed!” Idriss answered back, and Mika waved his hand on him, settling in the chair opposite them.

“This guy is super cute and rich, so I would jump this ship too, for sure!” He winked at Eliott.

“Was it even officially confirmed that he’s gay? I saw his photos with some girl the other day,” Idriss commented.

“It’s just him trying to conceal the obvious. Everyone knows with whom he’s spending his nights with, photos or no photos,” Mika stated. “But still I want to know all the gossips. I bet their family has a lot of dark and juicy secrets,” the guy smiled slyly, looking at Eliott.

“My job is to keep him from such people as you, so forget about it,” Eliott smirked, and Mika scoffed displeased.

“You are still so boring!” He complained.

“But it’s just until the end of the year, right?” Idriss asked. It was obvious that the idea still worried him.

“If everything goes right then yeah. After that, Valentine’s sending him to London,” Eliott put a cigarette between his lips and lit it. Idriss looked at him disappointed. He hated when the friend was smoking right in the flat. But they were sitting in his room, so he had no right to say something against it. Smoking was a bad habit, Eliott didn’t deny the fact, but he was a child when he tried it the first time and now it’s become a part of him. Cigarettes let him relax a little, and that was something he needed in his life a lot.

“You knew that he had to finish school last year, but suddenly disappeared, so he’s attending it now?” Mika was looking at his phone. He’s already googled the boy’s name to gain more information. Eliott though to do the same, but he never got around it. “Interesting, why did he have to miss the whole year?”

“I won’t be surprised if Valentine sent him to some religious camp for them to kill gay inside him,” Eliott shared, having remembered the shame in the man’s eyes when he was talking about his son’s preferences.

“It must be tough to have a father like that,” Mika said compassionately.

“And what’s the deal with his mum? Don’t think I’ve seen her face in the news recently,” Idriss noted, and Mika looked at his phone again, tapping something. In a few minutes, he gave the answer.

“Well, there was no official statement, but there are gossips that she went mad, and she’s at the clinic now. But Valentine isn’t commenting on the situation and neither so his son.”

“If it’s true, I feel bad for the boy,” Idriss said, and Milan nodded. Eliott’s took another drag.

“He’s just another rich snob, who cares about nothing but himself. I’ve met him a couple of times before, so believe me, he’s not worth feeling sorry for him,” he declared and stood up.

“You’re full of prejudices, you need to meet the boy first just to make such strong assumptions!” Mika confronted him, but Eliott just rolled his eyes at the neighbour and came to his table. There were two things he hadn’t packed yet. Two photos. One of his mother and another of his grandparents. He hated both of them, but these probably were the only things in his life he couldn’t leave behind.

Living with Idriss and Mika for three years Eliott got used to meeting Mika’s hook-ups in the morning in the kitchen not to ever see their faces ever again. Or in the late evenings when he didn’t even know that they had visitors. And Mika loved organizing surprise parties. Or that could be Idriss’ sister Imane with her boyfriends and Idriss and Eliott’s friend Sofiane. Their flat’s became their second home. They probably were spending more time here than in their own apartment. So at any time, someone could have come, and they wouldn't have even been surprised.

“Not me,” Idriss answered.

“Me neither, but I’ll go and look.” Milan stood and went to the door.

“I hope it’s not another boyfriend he’s forgotten about,” Idriss joked, and Eliott laughed back.

In a few seconds, Mika came back with a sly smile, looking at Eliott.

“Honey, you have a guest,” he said cunningly. By the look on his face Eliott’sknown that it was something the guy was really excited about. And he seriously couldn’t even suggest who it could have been. His first thought was Lucille. Sometimes she knew no boundaries, and when he ignored her like he did today, she could just turn up at their doorways. But it wouldn’t have explained Mika’s enthusiasm. He hated the girl.

“Do you know who is there?” Idriss asked with interest.

“Do I look like I know?” Eliott replied a little bit irritated.

He went to the door, feeling Mika’s eyes on his back. He’s heard how the guy hissed something to Idriss, but he didn’t hear what exactly he said. Or he preferred to ignore that. Most of the things Mika was saying usually didn't worth the time of listening to him.

“Finally!”

Eliott’s heard a mumble of the person, standing at the door. The second he saw who exactly it was, he froze.

“So I’ve heard I’m your new boss,” said the boy in the black shirt with long sleeves and black jeans. He was leaning against the doorframe, and there was a bottle of champagne in his right hand. And though there were sunglasses on his eyes, there was no problem for Eliott to identify the guest.

Lucas Lallemant was standing right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Eliott's first meeting and ride is not at all what Demaury imagined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to you all, your beautiful people, who's spend their time to read the first chapter, left kudos and comments!  
> I just want you to know that it means a lot to me! Thank you!  
> And now here comes the next chapter so enjoy!

To say that the boy was drunk probably would mean the same as remaining silent. He was barely standing, and before Eliott let him in, the doorframe was the only thing that was keeping him still. Lucas barely made two steps when his knees buckled, and he began falling, but luckily Eliott was close enough to catch him. Idriss and Sofiane, probably, have heard the noise and run out of the room. As soon as they saw the scene, the shock appeared on their faces. Perhaps, Eliott would have felt the same, if only he wasn’t too busy, holding practically unknown to him man in his embrace.

“Give it to me, mate.” Idriss was the first to come out of the stupor. He approached the boy, and without any resistance from Lucas’ side took the bottle out of his hand. It was almost empty. And Eliott’s gut feeling was telling him that it wasn’t the first one.

“I’m brewing him a tea!” Mika said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Eliott wrapped his arm around Lucas’ waist and pressed him closer to himself.

“I can walk myself,” the boy murmured.

“Sure, mate, sure,” Eliott answered with unhidden annoyance and began dragging him to his room.

He had to hand it to the boy: he was trying to move his legs. Yes, it didn’t make any difference, but the effort was there. And Eliott was pretty sure that the boy was muttering something under his nose all the way to the sofa on which Eliott carefully set the guy.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Idriss joined Eliott. “How does he know where you are living?”

Eliott had no answer on that. He expected many things that day, but not fucking Lucas Lallemant half-sitting drunk on his sofa. How did he even manage to go up to the sixth floor and not fall in the process? How did he make it to the building in the first place? Valentine was very strict when it came to his son’s movements on his own. He made it pretty clear earlier. Was there a driver somewhere who was looking for him now or waiting downstairs? However, these were the questions Eliott didn’t even hope to get answers now.

“Your flat sucks,” Lucas showed signs of life, looking around the room.

“Nobody asked you to come, so keep your opinion to yourself,” Eliott snapped and sat down in the chair opposite him. Lucas smirked as if he was pleased with the answer and was about to say something, but Mika stormed in with a cup of tea in his hands. As if it could help the boy.

“Eliott, it’s not how you’re talking to the guests!” He scolded his neighbour and put a cup in front of the boy on the coffe table. Lucas was looking only at Eliott now.

“Does my father know that you’re living with a gay?” He asked him, suddenly acting too sober for a drunken man. Could it all have been a game just to make an entrance? Was he really that kind of prick?

“I’m absolutely single by the way.” Mika smiled seductively at the boy. And that wasn’t the way Eliott wanted to continue that conversation.

“Idriss,” he called for a friend.

That was a signal for him to leave and take Mika with him. Eliott was sure that the guy would understand him, and he did. He came to their common neighbor, took him by the elbow and began walking him out of the room. Mika hissed something in disobedience, but he had no chance against Idriss and his biceps. In a few seconds, Eliott and Lucas were in the room alone.

The boy was still half-smiling, looking at the older guy. Hell knew what exactly he found that entertaining. They didn’t even exchange a couple of phrases, and Eliott already felt a headache. He took a pack a cigarette off the table, pulled one of them and lit it. He hoped to find at least a bit of peace in that situation.

“These things are killers I’ve heard,” Lucas pronounced, and Eliott raised his eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, and the alcohol is super healing I’ve heard,” he replied sarcastically and took a drag. “How did you get that address? Even your father doesn’t know it yet.” Eliott went straight to the point. The fact that he could be so easily found was intimidating. And he didn’t like that feeling.

“Lucille gave it to me,” Lucas answered and grimaced as if he was talking about something really unpleasant to him.

“Fuck!” Eliott exclaimed angrily. He left her, and she still was the problem. What the hell she was thinking about giving away his address?

“Do you want to know the funny thing? If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t have known that I have a new driver yet!” Lucas said and laughed a little hysterical. Ok, his drunkenness wasn’t all the act after all. “She called me, started screaming at me for taking you away from her, and then she practically demanded me to fire you. Can you believe that? The girl is crazy.” The boy was still chuckling, and Eliott couldn’t decide with whom he was more irritated with Lallemant junior or Lucille.

“Your father hired me, not you, so you can’t fire me,” Eliott clarified, letting out the smoke out of his lungs.

“I know that. You know that. But she clearly doesn’t.” The boy whipped his eyes off tears that’s alredy came to the corner of his eyes. “But she gave me the address, and I thought ‘What the hell? I’ll just go and meet him then’. I left a really great party for you, by the way,” he emphasized the fact as if it really meant something to Eliott. He literally couldn’t care less. In fact, he really wanted to go to sleep and not listen to all this bullshit.

“Well, you saw me, now you can go. I’ll call you a taxi.” Eliott reached out for the phone on the table, but Lucas was faster. He grabbed it, took in his pocket and smiled victoriously.

“Not before I talk to you!” He announced and giggled pleased with himself. Eliott let out a groan. “So… you are my father’s new spy, right?” He asked.

“No, I’m your new driver,” Eliott answered tiredly on the accusation.

“Whatever you say.” Lucas leaned on the sofa, looking at the guy in front of him. His gaze stopped at Eliott’s torso, and he licked his lips. Intentionally or not, Eliott could only guess. But if the circumstances were any different Eliott without any hesitancy would have called this act pretty hot. But clutching at the cigarette he was trying to chase away this thought. “You know, I like what I see. You’re not as old as the previous ones, you’re pretty, you’re fit… I think I can deal with that,” the boy concluded, while his eyes were still travelling over Eliott’s body. For the guy who needed to hide his orientation, he acted pretty straightforward. And Eliott couldn’t deny that it had ripple effects on him.

“Is it all you wanted to say?” Eliott asked, trying to keep it cool and not thinking about the first unbuttoned buttons on the boy’s shirt, and the way he could see some of his flesh underneath. He wanted to smack himself for letting his instincts winning over his reasonable side. Eliott needed to get a grip.

“I know what your task is. You need to look after me, save me from troubles, report about everything to my father, write down my every step and so on and so on and so on,” Lucas replied. For a moment Eliott though that he’s heard some gloomy notes in the boy’s tone. However, if he was right, hardly it would have been surprising. But seeing the state of the guy now, it was no wonder why Valentine treated his son the way he did.

“And your point is…?”

“My point is that you won’t last,” Lucas said coldly as if he wasn’t fucking Eliott with his eyes just a few seconds before. “You’re not the first and you’re certainly not the last, so don’t waste too much energy on me. As I’ve said I like you, so consider it as a piece of friendly advice,” he finished with a wry smile.

That was it. Eliott had enough. He stood up, butted out his cigarette and left the room. Idriss and Sofiane both were sitting in the kitchen. Of course, they were waiting for him to hear all the details.

“Can you call a taxi? This prick took away my phone, and I have no will to fight him now,” Eliott asked Idriss, and the guy nodded.

“What did he want?” He asked, pulling out the phone out of the pocket.

“The hell I know! He’s just a drunk mess!” Eliott growled. “Milan, help me to put him on his feet and take my phone back.”

Milan stood up, and they went to Eliott’s room to faced quite a scene. Lucas was lying on the sofa, face in the pillow and one hand and leg hanging down.

“That’s just great!” Eliott exclaimed outraged, but the noise didn’t even bother the boy.

“Look, he was trying to call someone,” Milan pointed to the phone on the floor, not Eliott’s. The guy came closer and picked it up. “O God, he’s still talking to someone!” Milan said when he picked it up and looked at the screen.

“Give it here!” Eliott demanded, and his neighbor obeyed.

“I’ll tell Idriss not to hurry with the taxi,” he said and left.

“Hello?” Eliott said into the phone.

“Oh Thank God!” He’s heard a relieved woman’s voice. “Who am I talking to?”

“I’m Eliott,” he said bluntly.

“And who are you, Eliott? Where is Lucas? Why he’s not talking anymore?” The girl continued, She sounded deadly worried.

“I’m his new driver. He came drunk to my house, and now he’s sleeping on my sofa,” Eliott explained, in his mind thinking about all the variants he had now. “And you are…?”

“I’m Manon. I’m working in his house. He’s alright, Daphy!” She shouted out to someone. “Oh God, he ran away from the house. We needed to look after him for tonight, but something came up, and he slipped away. Oh God, Mr Lallemant will kill us now!” She cried out desperately.

“Isn’t he in the house?” Eliott asked. That was interesting to know that the boy has lied to him about the party. What was the real point of him so suddenly coming here? Was it even his only stop?

“No, he won’t be here till tomorrow morning. He said he will come in time to introduce…” she stopped for a second. “You! He said he’ll come to introduce you! A new driver!” Eliott remembered that they arranged the meeting at 8th in the morning, so it will be the time. “Can you just send him home now?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’s not very stable at the moment,” Eliott said thoughtfully, looking at the peacefully sleeping boy. He’s heard as the girl let out a tired breath. Then it hit him. He had a plan in his head, but in everyone’s eyes, Eliott Demaury was another Valentine’s spy. He had no doubt that everyone who was involved knew about true colors of his position. And of course, the girl was worried. Probably, she thought that Valentine’s already known about everything. “I’ll bring him first thing in the morning. And Valentine doesn’t need to know anything.”

“Are you serious?” The girl asked suspiciously. That made Eliott smile.

“Yeah. I’m not working on him till I sign the contract anyway, so…”

“Oh God! Thank you!” Manon exclaimed happily. “You’ve just saved our skins. And Lucas’ skin. And I owe you a big strawberry cake now! Daphy, we’re going to be alright!” Once again, she screamed to somebody else.

“Ok, I better go now, but see you tomorrow, I guess,” he said, smiling at the phone.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow! And thank you!” The girl repeated once again, and the conversation was over.

“Are you really not going to tell Valentine about it?” Idriss was standing right behind him, frowning.

“Yep.” Eliott nodded and put Lucas’ phone on the table.

“But why? He’s paying you for information!” Idriss seemed taken aback by his mate’s words.

“First of all, he’s not paying me for anything yet,” Eliott said in half-voice, trying not to wake the boy up. He approached him to return his phone that was still in his jacket. The mission was completed successfully, and the boy was still sleeping. Having smiled, satisfied, he went to his friend. “And, secondly, he’ll be paying me to get Lucas’ trust. And that’s how you’re doing it, my friend,” he whispered to him, not risking the boy hearing any of it. Even unconsciously. “Now, will you let me share your bed?” He asked with a smile and they left the room. He couldn’t believe that this not wanted visitor could have become a real gift for him now.

“Hey, wake up! It’s time to rise and shine, darling!” Mika called for Lucas, who was still sweet asleep on Eliott’s sofa. The guy was shaking him slightly, while the boy was murmuring something under his nose, not pleased with the situation.

“Let’s just pour cold water on him,” Idriss suggested, and Eliott quite liked the idea. But they needed to go to the Lallemants’ house soon, and they would have had no time to fuss around just to dry him up.

“Wake up or I’m calling your father!” Eliott said loudly and shook his shoulder roughly enough. Mika, who was replaced now, looked at him displeased. Yeah, if only he had a chance he would have laid next to the boy straight away. It was a wonder he hadn’t sneaked here at night. But at least Eliott’s method has worked. Lucas finally opened his eyes, but as soon as he didn’t recognize the environment he was in, he straightened up drastically.

“What the fuck? Where am…? Oh, fuck!” He groaned and grabbed his head.

“Here, drink,” Eliott pointed him out to a glass of water and a painkiller that was already waiting for him on the table. The boy looked at him with suspicion, and then he looked around the room, clearly trying to understand what was going on. Yeah, probably he didn't remember what has happened here yesterday. “Drink!” Eliott repeated, and finally, Lucas listened to him and took a pill.

“You look bad,” Mika said caringly.

“I guess, I had a bit too much,’ the boy admitted, and Idriss smirked at that. “I bet my father was content to hear about that.” He rubbed his forehead. That was clear that among everything his father’s reaction was the boy’s main concern. Eliott even wondered what would have happened if he told Valentine the truth. He probably would have gone ballistic, and hell knew what that would have meant for his son.

“Your father doesn’t know anything,” Eliott reviled to him the truth, and the boy looked at his stunned.

“What?” Milan and Lucas asked simultaneously. Yeah, Eliott decided to spare Milan of his final decision.

“You can thank your friend Manon for that,” he shrugged, looking at the boy. “She was worried sick, and she was even more worried about her losing her job in the morning. So yeah, I took pity on the girl or girls or whomever you dumped right in the middle of the problems after your escape. Milan, show him a bathroom and help him look like a human again,” Eliott motioned to the door, and the guy was more than happy to oblige. But Lucas had something else to say.

“I’m sorry, but I have some…” and then he stopped, putting a hand over his mouth. Eliott knew what it could mean.

“Bathroom! Now!” He yelled.

Lucas stood up immediately and stormed out of the room with Mika shadowing him. Idriss watched them leaving with a grin, and Eliott groaned irritated. He hasn’t even worked for that family yet but was already fed up with the boy.

“That would be fun, working with him,” Idriss commented and Eliott flopped onto the sofa.

“Shut up!” Eliott moaned and closed his eyes. He had no idea why, but he couldn’t sleep a wink that night. Probably, he was just missing his bed.

  
It was quite awkward in the taxi. And it wasn’t the first ride with Lucas Lallemant the way Eliott imagined it. They were both sitting in the backseat. Lucas was looking out of the window, glancing at the screen of his phone from time to time. Eliott was sitting next to him. He had a headache as if he had a hangover and not the boy. Though, Lucas looked bad enough to envied him. Once again, the boy put on his sunglasses, but this time it was to hide his red swollen eyes. His shirt was tumbled after spending one night in it. And he stank. Even Mika’s pricey toothpaste and deodorant didn’t make the situation better. All the attractiveness of the young guy the press that liked to write about wasn’t with him at the moment, but still, Demaury couldn’t but peeped at him from times to times. And hell, yeah, he was angry at himself for that.

“For your information, the fact that you didn’t say anything to my father, doesn’t change anything,” Lucas said unexpectedly, turning off his phone demonstratively. He didn’t look delighted after some conversation via text he had earlier. Interesting. “As I’ve said you’re here not for a long run”.

“So you do remember our conversation?” Eliott chuckled, not really surprised.

“It comes to me in pieces.“ The boy took away the phone in the pocket of his jeans and turned his face to Eliott, who was still trying to rest at least a little. He was feeling Lucas’ eyes on him, though.

“And you decided to keep fucking me with your eyes?” Demaury asked calmly but wondered what the boy’s reaction was like. Yesterday he was shameless, but he was drunk. Was he like that on the sober head?

“Don’t worry, you’ll keep my interest right until the moment you sign the contract," the boy exhaled.” I’m not that interested in my father’s pawns.”

“I’m nobody’s pawn,” Eliott protested, not attaching too much effort to the statement.

“As you wish,” Lucas murmured and turned away.

The rest part of the road they kept in silence.

The Lallemants’s house wasn’t as big as Eliott expected it to be. Or not as big as the TV and newspapers showed it. Well, in Eliott’s standards, it still was huge, but nothing could compare with the castle in the possession of the Amateurs. Lallemants were living in the three-storey house of the white brick with a blue roof above and big windows. Practically, nothing out of ordinary for the people of their kind. That was unexpected. This family was one of the richest in the whole country, but you would have never said that just by looking at their house. And the area was unusual too. There were not so many houses around, and they all located on significant distance from each other. The house itself was so far away from the center of the city as it has only been possible. No wonder, Lucas needed the driver.

When the taxi left them at the gates, Lucas literally ran into the building, having said nothing to Eliott, who was still standing on the street with the bag over his shoulder. Having looked around several times, he slowly went to the house. Nothing from the surroundings really caught his eyes apart from the brown-headed girl, who was standing at the doors and looking at him with a bright smile.

“You’re Eliott, right?” She asked when he came closer, Eliott nodded, halfheartedly. "I’m Manon. We were talking on the phone yesterday," she reached out, and Eliott shook her hand in response.  
  
“Hi,” he said, and together they came into the house.

Everything inside also seemed quite ordinary. Well, at least that he could say that about the hall and the living room, where Manon led him. There was minimal furniture there: a sofa, a big plasma, a fireplace, two armchairs and a large bookcase. Everything in white and black. And no paintings, flowers or photos. The Amateur’s house was filled with Lucille’s photos and all their grand family. Lallemants were clearly the people of another style. Everything seemed so cold that even Eliott felt himself a little unease, but Manon’s presence mad the atmosphere a bit brighter. And not only hers.

“Is it him? Is it our savior?” A blond girl stormed into the room like wildfire looking at both Eliott and Manon. She was acting like some kind of crazy. "I’m Daphne, a cleaner.”

“And I’m a cook, by the way,” Manon added, smiling shyly. Probably, she felt a little bit of embarrassment for her friend, who hardly knew about any manners. She sat next to Eliott, too close to him, literally looking in his mouth, knowing no boundaries. He wanted to shift, but she already grabbed his hand, and Manon breathed aloud and closed her eyes with her hand. Her cheeks were burning.

“And who are you? Eliott, right? Tell us about yourself! It’s so great to have a new young face in that house! Am I right, Manon?!” She looked at the girl, who was shaking her head, still not happy with the girl’s behavior.

“Daphy, you’re making Eliott feel uncomfortable,” the girl motioned head to the girl’s hand. Daphne looked at it, as is she didn’t notice what she’s done, and then pulled her hand back and moved away.

“Sorry!” She murmured guiltily. Her face went red. “I’m just really grateful to you for not telling Mr Lallemant about us losing Lucas! You haven’t told him, right?” She asked worriedly. And Manon tensed up a little.

“No, I kept my word. Luca is here and Valentine doesn’t know about anything,” Eliott reassured them, and they both let out a relieved breath. “Have you seen him by the way?”

“Yeah, he’s in the shower. Looking terribly bad and probably feeling even worse. And he deserved it after yesterday’s stunt!” The girl grumbled.

“Daphne!” Manon hissed at the blond. “What? You’ve said so much worse things yesterday!” Daphne spilled out, confused, and Manon was looking worriedly at Eliott.

“Don’t worry on my account,” he smiled at her. “Luca’s the pain in the ass. I’ve already got it!” He laughed off.

“And when exactly did that happen?”

Valentine appeared so unexpectedly that Eliott and Daphne both jumped out off the sofa and straightened up. Daphne looked at the floor, as did Manon, but Eliott was looking at the man.

“When did you meet my son? And how is that he’s already been a problem?” The man raised his eyebrow, glancing back at Eliott. The guy’s nearly felt the nervousness of the two girls standing next to him.

“I bumped into him earlier, and he said a couple of not so pleasant words, but I’ll get over it,” he smirked and Valentine narrowed his eyes with some suspicion. Eliott knew that he needed to find a way to change the subject and noticed a folder that the man was holding in his right hand. “Did you bring my contract?” He asked. Valentine was silent a little bit longer but then nodded his head, giving him the folder. “You have today to examine it, and I’ll be here till the evening if you have questions. I’ll be in my office. And Daphne, show Eliott his room. I hope it’s already ready?” He turned to the blond, and she began shaking her head rapidly.

“Of course, Mr Lallemant,” she said dutifully.

“Good,” he said. “Any questions now?” He asked Eliott, and the guy waved his head negatively. And without any comments, the man turned around and left.

“That was close,” Eliott turned to the girl with a smile.

“Let’s go, I’ll show your room,” Daphne stepped forward.

“And I’ll make us tea,” Manon added.  
  
The room was on the third floor, and Eliott’s turned out to be a new neighbor of Manon and Daphne who was living together. The room wasn’t massive, probably the size of Eliott’s room in the flat, but that was so much more comfortable than everything he saw in the building before. His new room had wooden walls, a big woolly carpet on the floor, a bed for one person in the corner, a wardrobe of white wood and the bookcase, little TV, big window looking at the garden behind the house, but only two things especially caught Eliott’s attention. At one of the walls, there were hanging six empty photo frames and in the other corner, there was a piano.

“Somebody’s playing?” He asked Daphne, having put his bag and the folder on the bed and looking at the instrument.

“I’ve never heard anything, but Lucas’ is very protective over this thing,” Daphne whispered back as if being worried that they could have been heard. “The previous driver tried to play it once, Lucas’ heard it and there was a big scandal after. So, you better not to touch it,” she warned him carefully.

“It won’t be a problem. I’m tone deaf, so I won’t even try it,” he smiled at her, and she blushed.

Despite the not so perfect first impression, now the girl seemed nice. She was not Eliott’s type at all, but as he and Lucas obviously hadn’t hit it on, he wouldn’t have minded having some good company in the house. “By the way, is there anybody else in the house? Apart from you, Manon and the father and son?” He asked, looking at the frames now. He could have asked about them too, but the guy doubted the blond knew anything about it.

“Well, actually it’s usually me, Manon and Lucas, who’s living here,” Daphne cleared out. Eliott looked at her with the question in his eyes. She wanted to tell him so badly, he could see it, but she was hesitating.

“Come one, if I wanted to grass you up I’d have done it already, right? Besides, I’m sucker for some juicy gossips!” He winked at her, and that gave her the needed encouragement.

“Well, Mr Lallemant is a rare guest here. We’ve heard that he has another secret house in the town, but we don’t know for sure. But believe me, when I say it’s for the best if it’s true. If Lucas and his father are in the same room for more than ten minutes, then it usually ends as a catastrophe.”

“That sounds tough,” Eliott commented laf-sincerely.

“And it’s not even the half of it,” Daphne blurted out and by her face, it was obvious that it didn’t mean to happen. She couldn’t contain her tongue, Eliott’s knew such kind of people, and it was a miracle that she was still working on Vallentine with his strict rules and regulations. “Manon’s probably already made us tea. Are you coming?” She changed the topic, and Eliott decided not to push her further. For now.

“Of course,” he smiled at her, leaving his bag and a contract behind. He still had a lot of time to unpack his things and examine the papers, right now he found something more useful. He found a real source of information on the Lallemants’ family, and it would have been stupid not to use it.  
  


While they were coming downstairs, Daphne showed him the rest part of the house. Well, it wasn’t a lot to talk about really. On the third floor, there were only three rooms as Eliott’s already figured that was the servant’s corner, that also included a bathroom for them. Lucas and Valentine’s rooms and office of the businessman were on the second floor and so as the guest room. Daphne mentioned that the first three drivers were living there, but during the time of the fourth there was some accident with electricity in the room, so Valentine had to move him up. As it was said, Lucas had lost his head over it and the case with the piano became a fatal one for the unlucky guy.

“You’ll probably have to move here soon. Well, when the problem will be finally solved,” Daphne said when they passed the guest room.

“What’s so special about the room I’m staying in now?” Eliott asked, intrigued. “We can only guess,” the girl replied, and Eliott knew that she was lying to him. Still, he had enough time to solve that mystery later.

On the first floor, there were a living room, bathroom and a kitchen that was probably twice bigger than any room in the whole house. When they entered it, Eliott saw a long row of cupboards of light-yellow color. There were two fridges in the corner, cooker and every possible kitchen appliance the names of which Eliott didn’t even know. He was sure of only thing: it was too much for only three people, who, presumably, were living here.

“Manon is the queen of that place. She can look nice and lovely, but if you touch any of these things without her permission, you’re on your own, mate,” Daphne joked and the first time during their conversation Eliott sincerely laughed.

“You know that I can hear you, right?” Manon asked her friend, smiling.

The girl was standing at another corner of the room, and Eliott had to turn to see her. She was making them tea on one of the cupboards, and Lucas was standing next to her with a cup in his hands. He changed his clothes on the blue hoodie and jeans and his hair was still wet, probably after the shower. When the boy saw Eliott, he glanced him over and grimaced clearly unhappy with the interruption of his and Manon’s conversation. They were standing quite close to each other so it was evidently that they were talking about something before he and Daphne arrived.

“Tea?” Manon offered Eliott a cup and motioned the table in the middle. Daphne followed them and Lucas didn’t even twitch, looking at three of them apathetically. There was nothing left of the boy who was shamelessly eyeing Eliott up the other night. Eliott didn’t want to admit that but it disappointed him a little. And that was a totally normal reaction. At least he wanted to believe in it.

“You know, I still remember about that strawberry cake you promised me yesterday!” Eliott sat at the table with the girls, having no desire to eat any cake now, but wanting to remind the silent boy that he really saved him out of the trouble yesterday. And by way the boy snorted, he knew that he had success

“Don’t you even start!” Daphne warned the boy, having heard the noise. That was an interesting turn and now Eliott liked her even more. “You’re cleaning your room for the next week and I’ll talk to Manon not to spoil you!” She declared and Eliott was even more surprised that she could talk that way with the boy who was supposed to be her boss.

Lucas wanted to answer something back in his defense, but his phone began ringing and his attention shifted immediately. Eliott saw the sudden changes in his face as he became visibly nervous and shocked. Without saying anything, he put his mug on the counter and rushed from the room. Eliott couldn’t but noticed Manon’s concern look given the boy when he left and how Daphne rolled her eyes. Something was up, and they knew about it.

“Is it ok that you’re talking with him like that?” Eliott asked Daphne.

“Oh yeah, he is not that kind of snob, don’t you even worry!” She answered and took a sip of her tea. She sounded certain, but it was hard for Eliott to believe it. Lucas made his previous drivers leave and he’s practically threatened to do the same with Eliott, so no, he wasn’t ready to buy his innocence so easily. Though it seemed that the girls really liked him or pretended to like him, and if it was the case they were very clever.

“Yeah, he’s a real sweetheart, just give it time and you’ll see it yourself,” Manon added, and that looked as if she was trying to defend the boy.

“If he won’t kick me out before that,” Eliott smirked. “Well, I’m rooting for you, really!” Daphne admitted.

“You’re handsome, young and you helped us, so you’re the best that we've had so far! Other didn’t even talk to us, being to high on their horses! So, I hope you’ll last!”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have minded that either,” Eliott agreed. “But considering his escape from you yesterday, I started doubting my chances. It seems that you’re close and it didn’t stop him, while I…” He was playing with them, chasing for answers, and though Manon looked more serious than her friend it was under her skin he wanted to get through. His gut was telling him that she knew many fascinating things.

“He had a bad day, that’s all. It happens to the best of us,” she said with a polite smile, but Eliott saw that she didn’t really want to discuss the matter.

“I can assure you, as soon as you’ll sign the contract, Lucas will be glued to you,” Daphne tried to support him.

“It’s just he seems so rebellious when you’re reading about him in the newspapers. Leaving your driver behind seems like one of the main entertainment for people like him,” he said, acting all innocent and naive. He wasn’t asking anything, but his words were aiming to get some response. And he’s gotten it.

“You’ve probably watched too many stupid teenage movies,” Lucas came into the room, perhaps having heard a part of their conversation. In his head, Eliott rewound everything he’s said before and figured he had nothing to worry about.

“So you won’t run away first chance?” He turned to the boy.

“No, otherwise my dearest father will deprive me of all my money,” he pronounced coldly and his frankness for a moment left Eliott speechless. And Lucas saw it and smiled, contentedly.

“Our conversation didn’t go very well last night, so I think it’s best for us to go out, chat and to know each other better as we’re going to be glued to each other soon,” Lucas gave Eliott another surprise but this time Demaury didn’t see anything sincere behind his expression. The boy had something on his mind, and he decided to use Eliott for that.

“Do we need to tell your father? I have not signed the contract yet, so you won’t be officially under my watch,” Eliott expressed his fake concern. If Lucas already knew that he was Valentine’s spy, there was no harm in using it to his advantage.

“I’ve already talked to him, and he’s more than happy to let us go. He’s rooting for us to become best friends,” he said while in his eyes Eliott could literally read «won’t happen». “So I’m waiting for you outside in ten minutes. And you’d probably need this. My father’s already dealt with all the paperwork,” he threw him a set of keys. Eliott caught them, once again being caught out of the guard. He hadn’t signed anything yet, but the paperwork's already been done. Nice one.

“Lucas, can I talk to you for a moment?” Manon asked, having stood up from her place, but Lucas shook his head.

“Not now, Manon.”

“But Lucas…”  
  
“Not now!” Lucas growled once again and left the room, having forgotten all about his mug.

Manon let out a deep breath. She was clearly anxious about something.

“Eliott, I need to ask you about one favor,” she turned to him. “I know you don’t owe this family anything right now, but you need to keep a close eye on him. Just don’t let him out of your sight. Whatever he would tell you, don’t listen. He isn’t a bad guy, but he is very sneaky and right now he’s in the bad place. So can you look after him, please?” Manon was nearly begging him and that was fascinating to see how worried she was over the guy. And that was hella intriguing to know the reason that was hiding behind it.

“Of course,” he answered back and smiled at her assuredly. Of course, he would be more than happy to see where that would take him in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will explain a lot about Lallemants, about their lives, rules, house and so on and I'm saying it because I have a feeling that some people will have questions (I have them lol). but yeah just bear with me, I love confuse things a little (soz).  
> Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter and if that's so don't forget to share you thoughts in the comments because every one of them kick me in the ass and I continue writing ;)  
> and thank you for reading :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has some secrets and maybe now Eliott knows one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone, who's still here and reading! Enjoy!

Eliott had a lot of questions. First of all, what Lucas Lallemant was up to? Did he promise to get rid of him any time soon to ask him out for a drink later? Had he suddenly decided to act civil and try to get on with his new driver? That sounded like bullshit. And that was curious. The second question concerned Manon. Why did she become so worried about the boy? Why was it so necessary for Eliott to keep an eye on the guy? What were they both hiding? And the third question was related to Valentine. How could he give his son so much freedom when he practically ordered Demaury to follow Lucas’ every step while they were discussing the job? Did Eliott have to do it already on that trip? Was that the reason why he let them go so easily? And how did he manage to deal with all the paperwork without Eliott’s involvement? That seemed like shady business, and Eliott was against it if it concerned him.

“Turn right, and then you’ll see a parking lot. We’ll leave the car there,” Lucas commanded after a five-minute ride.

When Eliott left the house he saw a black SUV that wasn’t there before. Valentine and his people probably brought it there. Eliott never was a fan of cars, but he could recognize a fine vehicle when he saw one. And that was it. Big, powerful, comfortable, and that was more than enough for the guy, who was going to spend half of his working time, sitting and waiting for Lucas there.

Lucas didn’t make himself waiting. He followed Eliott out of the house almost immediately. The boy opened the door of the car and jumped in, looking excited. But it wasn’t what has taken Eliott by surprise. He didn’t expect him to take a front seat, and the guy clearly saw his confusion.

“You’re not at work yet, right?” He said, and that was a fair point. Eliott shrugged his shoulders and joined the boy.

For the boy, who was hoping to get to know his new driver better, Lucas acted surprisingly quiet. And Eliott had two possible explanations of that. The first one was that the boy had a long tongue only when he was drunk, and that presumably could have fitted as the truth. The second explanation suggested a real lack of desire from the boy’s side to know his employers, and that he was just using him as an excuse for something. And Eliott wanted to believe that Lucas was silent because of his sober shyness, but he was sure that the boy was hiding something.

The only things Lucas was talking about was the road. They were going to some café uptown. Several times Lucas pointed where to turn, but that was it. The maximum of their conversation in the car. However, Eliott was alright with that, being too intrigued by the further Lucas’ actions.

When they parked, Eliott noticed that there were not that many autos around. And that wasn’t startling, as the place looked like a real dump. 100% It wasn't built for such people as Lallemants. Though, Lucas acted as if he was a regular here. He greeted some of the people outside, smiled at the waitress, whispered her something in the ear and went straight to the table in the corner. Everything in that place was screaming about the old age, and not in a very fashionable way. Green wallpapers, a battered linoleum, disgusting smell and the old plastic tables under which Eliott expected to see dozens of the gum. And he wasn’t the most selective person ever, but he would have surely avoided that place if it wasn’t for Lucas, who felt pretty much comfortable sitting there.

“Three days of the week they’re feeding homeless here, and my father helps the owners with everything,” Lucas commented. Perhaps Eliott’s confusion was too obvious.

“I guess it’s good for publicity,” Eliott agreed with the logic in the man’s action. “But what’s the point to choose the place so far away? Homeless people just won’t reach it even if they would want to.”

“That’s exactly the point!” Lucas smirked, and Eliott’s gotten it. Probably, it had some sense. Valentine was helping people in need, and the press knew that. The details weren’t really that important, and most of his money was still safe in his pocket.

“And what are we doing here?” Eliott asked. Valentines’ affairs didn’t explain a weird choice of his son.

“We’re drinking milkshakes!” The boy clapped his hands and the waitress he earlier greeted came into the view with two milkshakes in her hands. “Hope you don’t mind vanilla?” Lucas winked at him, and Eliott was too stunned with Lallemant junior' childish behaviour to respond.

“Anything else?” The girl with blue hair, probably Eliott's age, asked.

“Not now, but thanks, darling,” Lucas grinned at her. The girl nodded and left them alone. “You know, she was working in our house before father found Manon. I have no idea how Alexia got that job, she was a terrible cook! Manon was a blessing to our house, but as you can see my father didn’t throw a poor girl out, having given her a new job,” Lucas said and took a sip of his milkshake. Eliott’s one was still untouched.

“Are these milkshakes super special here or what? Why did you choose this exact place?” Eliott asked once again. He didn’t know the boy that well, but his suspicious behaviour raised some questions.

“Do you want to know another interesting fact?” The boy asked back, ignoring Eliott’s words. And he didn’t even wait for his reply and continued. “The cashier is Emma. She’s cool, used to work with Daphne, but we didn’t need that many cleaners in the almost empty house, and father had to sack one of them. In the end, Emma decided to quit herself. After that she was offered a temporary job here,” he finished, looking at Eliott’s expectantly. And here something clicked in Demaury’s head.

“They’re all spying on you!” He pronounced. Lucas smiled, satisfied.

“Finally! I was getting worried that I would have to spell it all out to you!” He chuckled. Eliott noticed that the boy’s phone was already on the table. And judging by him always looking around, he was clearly waiting for someone.

"So how does it work? Do you have a list of places you can go to?" Eliott attracted his attention, moving a milkshake closer to himself. Lucas didn't trust him, and he was right with that, but Eliott needed to lull him to get some information. Maybe, Lucas' idea of the chat wasn't that bad, after all.

"Something like that, yeah." Lucas turned his head to Eliott. And it seemed that he smiled a little when he noticed Eliott's drinking the milkshake. It was quite tasty, by the way. Perhaps, Eliott could give this place some credit.

"And what kind of places you can go to?" Eliott asked.

"I'm welcomed everywhere where my father's spies work," he sneered, and there was something gloomy in the way he did that. "Usually, it's three clubs, four cafes and one school."

"It's not a lot for such city as Paris," Eliott noted, and he didn't expect to sound so sympathetically. Despite Eliott's opinion on the boy, Lucas was still a teenager, who had money and who probably just wanted to have fun and a little freedom.

"Well, my father can't buy everyone... or don't want to," Lucas responded indifferently. Probably, he's already gotten used to it. "Anyway, when I set to leave, I need to tell him where I'm going. He rings to one of his men, and then they're waiting for me in that place."

"And what exactly is the task of these people?" Eliott wondered. He really wanted to understand this whole system.

"The same as yours - to keep me out of troubles, especially in front of the cameras. When you sign the contract, you'll get a number and all these people inside will have it, in case I'll be needed to be deported as soon as possible." Eliott guessed that the last words were meant to be a joke, but it seemed that the boy just repeated someone else’s thoughts. Not hard to guess whose exactly they were.

"And if you won't play by the rules you will lose your money?" Eliott recalled Lucas' phrase earlier.

"Yeah." Lucas gave another glance to his phone.

"And what about the situation in the house? Who's keeping an eye on you there?" Eliott still kept in his head the information of Valentine mostly not living there. And that was interesting how the man was controlling his son's whole life while staying so far away from his as it was only possible.

"You can guess," Lucas offered, having risen his eyebrow.

"Manon and Daphne?" Eliott asked, surprised. "I thought you're friends. And they seem too nice to give you troubles." That was exactly what they hadn't done yesterday. At first, Eliott supposed that they were just scared to lose their job. Now he started believing that it was more about the boy’s sake rather than their own.

"They're friends," Lucas agreed. "But it's their job to inform my father about everything. Usually, I just don't give them a reason to go to him."

"You run away from them yesterday!" Eliott reminded him, and Lucas frowned. Eliott hit a nerve.

"I'm not saying I'm perfect," he stated. And Eliott thought that the boy's gotten upset with his remark. But it didn't last. Lucas sipped his milkshake and changed the topic, looking at Eliott curiously. "Now, that's enough about me. My father will tell you about everything when you sign the contract anyway! Now I want to talk about you. What can you tell me about yourself, Eliott Demaury?"

Eliott was caught off the guard. He didn't assume that Lucas Lallemant could become interested in his personality. And probably he wasn't, and that was his attempt to kill off some time before something he was waiting for would happen. But still, it didn't change the fact that Eliott had no idea what to say. His life was pretty ordinary, and the past few years the only thing he was doing it was working for the Amateurs.

"What do you want to know?" Eliott asked for specifics.

"Well... do you have a girlfriend?" He made it look as if it was the first question that came to his mind. Eliott pretty much doubted that.

"Are you trying to figure out what are your chances with me?" Eliott joked. Lucas laughed at that. He didn’t pretend. And that was nice.

"As if my father would hire somebody I have chances with," Lucas answered, and Eliott smiled at that. Obviously, both Lallemants didn't know a thing about Eliott's sexual preferences, and that probably was something, that he didn't mind to hide for a little bit longer. Well, he didn't have plans to tell about his bisexuality Valentine at all, but with Lucas, he could find a good use for it in the future.

"Why are you asking then?"

"Just want to make sure that you're going to be really committed to the job. Sometimes I'll need you 24/7," Lucas explained, and that sounded like a very far-fetched explanation.

"I have no one," Eliott admitted, not pointing out to gender on purpose. Lucas can think what he liked to think. "But according to you I'm not going to last, so what's the point to worry about stuff like that?" Elliot narrowed his eyes, looking at Lucas, who has bitten his lower lip in a smile. Eliott had to look away.

"Just to be certain that you won't let me down in the time I'll give you to work on me," he replied. But actually, it was more like he was challenging him. To say more. To answer him back. To try harder to catch him on the lie. Because somewhere in his action there was a lie, Eliott could feel that. He wished he only knew what it was about.

"I don't get. Manon and Daphne are spying on you, but you're friends with them. Why can't we be friends?" That logical question made Lucas grin once again. Eliott noticed that the boy was smiling a lot. And truth to be told, it looked good on him.

Lucas’ phone vibrated, but he didn't even look at it, leaning forward on the table. His glass was almost empty now.

"And do you really wanna be friends? Or is it my father wants us to be friends?" He asked him, and Eliott let out a laugh, having put a hand through his hair. He leaned back at the back of his chair.

"I'm just curious. I haven't grassed you up yesterday. Maybe I deserve a chance?" He suggested, and there was something he really enjoyed at that moment that was happening between him and the boy. He loved the way Lucas was looking at him and how he ignored his phone, giving Eliott all his attention.

"It can be some grand plan for winning my trust. How do I even know that my father doesn't know about it? He's clever and you don't look stupid either, so how can I trust you on this?" Lucas gave a line of reasonable questions. Eliott was amused at how easily Lallemant junior's read his motives. Not fully, but still Demaury thought that the boy wouldn't give it a second thought at all. That was surprising. And Eliott liked to be surprised.

"I have no answer to that," Eliott practically admitted his defeat, and the boy chuckled triumphantly.

"I guess I still don't trust you then." He straightened up and grabbed his phone. By the amusement on the boy's face, Eliott figured that he hadn't even noticed the sounds of it earlier. His expression became gloomy for a few seconds, but then a cheeky smile returned when he looked at Eliott. "I need a loo."

"Sure," Eliott said sarcastically. Lucas knew that Eliott knew that he was lying.

"What are the chances that you won't call my father straight away?" He asked half-jokingly, half-seriously.

"One percent," Eliott pronounced with a sly smile on his face.

"I'll take it, then," the boy announced and stormed off his place. Well, at least he really went in the direction of the toilets. Another question was who was waiting for him there?

It took Lucas twenty minutes to go out of the place. By that time Eliott's already drunk his milkshake, paid for it (that surprised the waitress), texted to Idriss a couple of times and went out to smoke. Outside he was observing if there was a new car on the parking lot, but it didn't look that way. So either the person Lucas was meeting with have been already there when he arrived or there was something else, that Demaury didn’t get yet. For a moment Eliott even suggested to come and look but stopped himself from the idea, giving the boy some space. Giving him a chance to trust him at least a little. Though, he doubted that would happen any time soon.

"It was a bad milkshake or what?" Eliott joked when Lucas finally appeared. The boy went straight to the car, having said nothing back. He looked angry. Really, really angry. His face was red and he was breathing heavily, clutching the phone in his hand. "Alright," Eliott murmured and followed him.

All the way to the house, the boy kept silent.

The moment they approached the house, Eliott felt troubles. The car of which he had been the driver just a few weeks ago told him that Lucille was near. But she wasn't seen anywhere around or in the car, where only the man of forties years was sitting, looking bored as hell.

"Fuck!" Eliott whispered under his breath.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Manon wrote to me when we were in the cafe, that Lucille came," Lucas finally woke up and grinned sneakily. There were no traces of anger on his face anymore.

Eliott didn't say anything back, knowing perfectly well that the boy was doing it just to get his reaction. Well, he was up to great disappointment. All his thoughts and emotions Eliott decided to save for Lucille. So he silently parked the car in the parking lot and climbed out of it, leaving Lucas alone. He didn't see his face, but he could guess that the boy wasn't pleased. Manon had been already on the doorsteps, waiting for them.

"Where?" He asked her, and she knew immediately what he meant.

"In the living room," she answered calmly and he went passed her.

Lucille was sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee in her hands. She had her hair done and she wore her tiny red skirt with black slinky polo-neck that looked good on her. There were red high heels on her legs and he was sure that if she would turn he would see a red lipstick. Eliott knew this look too well. She came to impress and to conquer the hearts.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, standing behind her, and she jumped off the sofa straight away, put her cup on the table and rushed to him.

"Eliott!" She exclaimed happily, wanting to hug him, but he stopped her on the way.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated his question, and by the look on her face, he knew his actions offended her. However, that was for the best.

"Well, you're ignoring my calls and messages. Milan told me that you aren't living in the flat anymore when I came, so here I am." She waved her hands apart in the air.

"It still doesn't explain what you're doing here!" Eliott crossed his hands around his chest, looking at her seriously. Right now he wanted to strangle his neighbour for such a long tongue. But that was a problem that he would deal with later.

"Isn't it obvious?!" That was obvious, but Eliott couldn't really admit it. "I want to know what the fuck is going on here and why he is taking away my driver!" Lucille exclaimed angrily, having pointed to someone behind Eliott's back. Having turned around, he saw Lucas, who was leaning against the doorframe, looking too invested in the scene.

"I felt like I needed some changes," Eliott shrugged his shoulders.

"And that's why you changed a stable work with me on him?" She asked, outraged, and then looked at the boy again. "I mean, no offence, babe, but we all know he won't last with you. Nobody will," she didn't even try to sound apologetic, but it didn't touch Lucas at all.

"No taken, darling," he smiled at her coldly and that little exchange was a perfect presentation of how little they really liked each other.

"Eliott, Daphne told me that you haven't signed the contract yet so you can still change your mind." She came closer and put her hands on his chest, which made him super uncomfortable. He glanced unpleased at Daphne, who was standing in the corner of the room, hiding her eyes. She probably realized what mistake she's made. Eliott had too many people who couldn't keep their mouth shut. "Come back to me! I don't know the reason why you left, but we can fix it! I promise!"

"Lucille," Eliott began, trying to sound gentle. He covered her hands with his own. He saw a real infatuation in her eyes and that made him feel sorry for her. She wasn't a bad girl, after all, she was just stupid enough to fall in love with him. "I've made my decision. I won't come back, I'm sorry," he took her hands away from his chest and let them drop. She was on the verge of crying now.

"Can we at least just meet and talk about everything? I can't just accept you cutting me off like that! I can't!" She declared, and Eliott felt Lucas' eyes on his back. That was time to wrap up the show.

"Ok, we'll meet and talk later," he lied just to help her feel better.

"When? Today?" She asked with hope, and Eliott shook his head.

"No, not today. I'm busy."

"Doing what? You're not officially working on him yet!" She was talking about Lucas again. At the moment she became a real Lucille again, who was too persistent and knew no boundaries.

"I'm meeting Idriss. He's not taking well my moving out. And before you ask, no, I can't reschedule. You know what he's like. He hates changes of plans," another lie slipped off Eliott's tongue, but at least, the invisible conflict between girl and Idriss could help him now. He always had a feeling that she was afraid of his friend, and that she won't say anything against him.

"But you promise that we'll meet, yeah?" The girl already sounded desperate, and now that was simply embarrassing.

"Of course," he reassured her, lying. As soon as he would tell Mr Amateur about it, that would be the end for them. If there were any them at all. "I promise, I call you, ok? I just need some time to settle here and then we'll talk about everything," he repeated again and Lucille nodded. She bought it, which was great.

"Ok," she whispered, still upset. "I'll better go then," she concluded, and that was the right decision.

"Manon will walk you out," Lucas said. Eliott wanted to groan just at the realization that all this time the guy was here. He expected that the boy would have gotten bored at some point and then leave, but he stayed.

"Just call me, ok?" Lucille said once again, passing Eliott.

"Promise," he answered back. How good it was that promises meant so little these days.

Manon and Lucille left, and Daphne rushed back to the kitchen, not looking at Eliott. He would talk to her later. Lucas and Eliott were the only one left in the room.

"That was very touching." Lucas was savouring the moment, and the best Eliott could do was to leave him. "Where are you going?" The boy asked when the guy went past him.

"I guess, it's time to sign that fucking contract," he murmured but was pretty sure that Lucas' heard him.

The contract was typical. Nothing unusual. Nothing new. Everything was almost the same as in the contract of the Amateurs. For himself, he noted only a couple of important details. He really could walk away from the job whenever he wanted to. No penalty points, followed after that. He needed to contact Mr Lallmant on the matter of his son every 2-3 days, even if there was no new information. Considering that Eliott was living in his house, he could think that it was strange, but now it only proved how little time the man was spending there. The most significant part was about confidentiality, of course. Working on the family, and five years later he had no right to talk to any kind of the press about them and spread the private information. That was typical for such big pockets as Lallemant and Amateur to think that everybody wanted to know about their lives. Eliott himself couldn't care less about stuff like, and it wasn't in his style to spread other's people business. So that point wasn't a bother at all. Actually, nothing bothered him in that contract, and he read it three times to be sure of that, so he went down to Valentine's office.

The man was sitting at his table that was empty, only with the laptop on it. The laptop that Valentine closed as soon as he let Eliott in, having smiled at him politely.

"How was your ride with Lucas?" He asked, pointing him to the chair in front of his desk.

"That was alright," Eliott answered. He wondered what exactly the man wanted to hear from him. A couple of vague phrases or some concrete details. "He told me about the list of places where he can go. I suppose you'll give me that?" He went straight to the business, avoiding further questions about the cafe. Despite his words to Lucas, he didn’t plan to tell the man anything he wasn’t sure in. Valentine nodded at that and opened a drawer of his desk to take out a green folder.

"Here you'll find all the information you need. The names of the places he can go to, his school schedule, all the necessary telephone numbers. You'll have a special phone too."

"Yeah, Lucas mentioned it. And all your spies in his life," Eliott half-smirked, and Valentine narrowed his eyes at him.

"Believe me, when I say that it's a needed extreme measure," he said, looking at the guy intense.

"Your methods are not my concern. I'm just here to do my job," Eliott said what Valentine surely wanted to hear from him.

"Does it mean you're signing the contract?" The man asked, and that was stupid. He's already moved into the house. As if he would have walked away now.

"Already signed." Eliott dropped a file on the Lallemants' table.

"I do, but the contract is fine by me." Eliott shifted a little. "I wanted to ask something about the house. Mr Amateur had a few cameras in his, but I didn't notice any of them here."

Cameras were the first thing Eliott expected to see in the Lalemants’ house. Valentine was controlling all Lucas' life and if he wasn't that much in the house himself, Eliott doubted that he trusted leaving him alone there. Eliott was observing the place all day, and he didn't notice a hint of any kind of cameras. That was weird. Yeah, there were girls, who were looking after Lucas, but that was obviously that they couldn't really be trusted, and they couldn't follow him everywhere. Valentine must have known about it.

"It's Lucas' house and not his prison, Eliott," Valentine stated. Eliott didn't comment on that, though he didn't really believe the man.

"Is there anything serious I need to know now?" He changed the topic.

"Everything you need to know about Lucas is in that folder. As for your schedule, you'll have Saturday as a free day from twelve till the late evening. Your only task that day will be to get Lucas to one place and pick him up after."

"What place?"

Eliott didn't mean to ask that out loud, but the words just slipped out, and Valentine gave him an annoyed look. He guessed he won't get an answer on that. And he didn't get it. Valentine just shook his hand, welcomed him on the job and gave him the look that was telling that it was time for him to leave. And Eliott left, feeling a little bit uneased after the conversation.

[Idriss]

how're you doing man?

how's your new mansion?

starting work tomorrow

what're you up to now?

wanna hang out?

nah, too exhausted

soz, man

that's alright

"Eliott! I thought you left!" Daphne caught him on their floor while he was leaving the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Eliott was blindsided, so he didn't really think about what he was saying even a little bit.

"Didn't you have plans with your friend?" She asked, and Eliott remembered that the girl was actually in the room when he was telling about it Lucille.

"He bailed on me," Eliot didn't lie and pointed to his phone.

"Then let's go and have dinner with us!"

Daphne grabbed Eliott by his hand and began dragging him downstairs without even asking him. And Eliott could have started objecting, but he had nothing else to do, so why not? It was very quiet in the house. Eliott supposed it was always like that most of the times. He knew that Valentine has already gone, as he's heard him leaving while being downstairs and Lucas... well, he had no idea what Lucas was doing. He saw him once with Manon and then the boy left to his room and that was it.

"Look who I've found!" Daphne exclaimed when they both entered the kitchen. Manon was busy at the stove. However, the real shock was Lucas, who was serving the table.

"Didn't you have plans?" The boy asked him, intrigued.

In five minutes they were sitting around the table with mashed potato and grilled chicken on their plates that was pretty much awesome. The atmosphere in the room was strange, though. Eliott didn't feel that comfortable, sitting opposed to Lucas. Lallemant junior was glaring at him constantly, and Manon was looking worried at the boy. Only Daphne wasn’t bothered with all the weirdness.

"You and Lucille seem close," she commented, turning her head to Eliott. "At least she thinks that you're close!" She winked at him, and Eliott cursed in his head. He didn't really want to talk about it.

"Daphne, it's not your business," Manon hissed to the girl.

"What? I'm just curious!" Daphne didn't really saw the problem here. And according to Lucas' interested look, he wasn’t against discussing the theme either.

"There is nothing to be curious about," Eliott decided not to prevaricate. "She had feelings for me and that's why I had to leave the job. Now her heart is broken, and she's trying to win me back. But she'll get over it and everything will be fine."

"So it's "no" for relationships with the boss for you?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I've only had one boss till the moment, but yeah, getting into romantic relationships on your workplace isn't professional," Eliott answered, and Lucas leered at that.

"Mr Lallemant hired you when you had only one job like that before?" Manon asked, surprised. "The previous drivers had an ancient history in that field."

"I proved myself at the Amateurs house, and I'm really lucky that Mr Lallemant is a good friend of that family," Eliott stated, having caught Lucas' gaze again. He raised his eyebrow at him as if asking _"what is your problem?"_. The boy just shook his head, chuckling, and then turned his attention to his plate.

"And you've already signed your contract?" Daphne asked again. Eliott wished she had changed the topic. That moment Lucas' phone vibrated.

"Yes.' Eliott nodded. Another vibration followed.

"Welcome to the team then!" Manon smiled at him, but the boy's phone interested her more than Eliott apparently. And here was another vibration. Lucas, who was just ignoring his phone for the past half an hour, looked at the screen, breathed out irritated, grabbed it and left the room. Manon's eyes were on him. "Why did you let him leave you in the cafe?!" Eliott's heard as soon as the boy left the room. He was shocked by the dramatic change of the conversation.

"What?" He asked, confused. Daphne gave him _"good luck, man"_ look.

"I asked you to keep an eye on him, but you did what? Let him leave you for twenty minutes!" Manon was angry. And as much as that was interesting, it was also terrifying. He didn't want to cross the girls' road in that state.

"Emma, the cashier, is her best friend," Daphne explained how Manon knew that. And that made Eliott laugh.

"Spies of spies! That's just great!" He pronounced and Daphne smiled at that. Manon still didn't look happy. "He went out to the loo. What was I supposed to do? Follow him there and just listen?" He was reasonable. And Manon knew it. He saw it in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she exhaled, looking sincere.

"I suppose you won't tell me about the reason behind that?" Eliott asked hypothetically.

"It's just his problematic ex and Manon's ability to overreact. Emma would have told us if he was there," Daphne said to Manon, having proved Eliott wrong. She turned her head to him. "Blond guy called Sebastian. He's an ex, but be aware of him. He's trouble," she blurted out and then her eyes became wide as she's realized something and obviously got scared. "You know about his sexual orientation, right?"

"Yeah, relax, I know," he answered with a smile. The girl relaxed. "Does Valentine know about that guy?"

"No!" The girls answered simultaneously.

"And he can't know!" Manon continued. "Or he would send him away!"

"Why did you tell me then? You know my task here, and unlike you, Lucas is not my friend," Eliott pointed out. He probably really managed to conquer their trust by saving them the day earlier. That was stupid.

"I wasn't planning to do that, but someone's here just can't keep her mouth shut." Manon looked at her friend, who was now blushing.

"If that's guy is history, I won't say anything," Eliott promised. "But the moment I feel he's a danger, I'm going to Valentine," he stated, and the girls nodded.

"Thank you," Manon smiled at him.

"Just be careful with what and to whom you're saying," Eliott turned to Daphne. "I don't want to lose this job just because you'll spell something to someone and Valentine will send Lucas that will result in me losing my job!" He lectured the girl, and the guilt was written all over her face. Manon was smiling, pleased with the fact that he was on her side in that matter.

Lucas returned to them a few minutes later, looking disturbed.

"I'm going to bed now," he announced.

"But you haven't finished your dinner yet," Manon answered back, concerned.

"I've had enough. Thanks, Manon. As always, it was amazing," he smiled at the girl, and that was showing his real attitude to her. She obviously meant a lot to him. Then he turned to Eliott and the smile was gone. "We're leaving for school tomorrow at 8.20. Don't you even think to be late!" He said and then just turned around and left them again.

"You signed the contract," Daphne told him. "That means one thing: now you're his enemy number one after his dad."

Well... Eliott was ready to prove her wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just LOVE IT when I suddenly change half of the chapter in the last minute, but I hope you liked the final result! Please, don't forget to leave kudos and comments, because it means a lot!  
> thank you for reading :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott's first days at work are suspiciously calm but that's not for a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not talking to season 5 anymore. I have nothing else to say right now  
> but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and will like it! thank god elu exists to save our broken hearts!

To Eliott's surprise, his first few days at work for Lallemant's family were quite alright. Lucas was ignoring him all the way to school and back. Eliott didn't push the boy towards conversations, giving him time to adjust to the presence of a new person in his life. And partly, he was doing it for himself, not to be distracted from examining the boy's behaviour. So it was three days in a row of a monotonous activity. During that time, Eliott figured a few things.

The most surprising revelation was that Lucas hadn't asked Eliott to drive him to any parties or clubs at all. From the newspaper, Demaury knew that Lucas was a party animal, but the route from his school and back home and then a quiet evening in the house contradicted that statement. From the Daphne and Manon's reaction, Eliott could tell that it was a common thing in the boy's life. So, either all the newspapers were exaggerating things, either Eliott was still about to see the boy in action.

Another thing he noticed was Lucas' indissoluble connection with his phone. Eliott constantly saw him with that thing in his hands. And when they were in the car, Lucas was paying his attention to it only and nothing else. For an assumedly alone guy, the boy was getting a lot of messages from someone. Sometimes they were making him smile, sometimes he was getting angry after receiving them, and sometimes they upset him. Eliott wondered if there was one or several people, who were responsible for the dramatic changes in the boy's mood.

And the last observation included Eliott. Lucas' behaviour around him, to be more precise. The boy wasn't ignoring him only in the car, but he was doing it all the time. The only contact they had was when Lucas was ordering him around. Nothing more, nothing less. He even refused to have dinner with them in the kitchen as soon as he saw Eliott first day of the guy's work. He took his plate, thanked Manon and left to his room. Manon promised Eliott to talk to Lucas about it, but Eliott asked her not to do it. The next two days, he didn't go down to dinner with them. However, he knew that Lucas returned to the table. Eliott hoped that this gesture would pay him off eventually. He didn't care about where to eat, and he was spending a lot of times with the girls while Lucas was hiding in his room after school anyway.

"Is he always sitting in his room?" Eliott asked Manon while she was pouring tea for him.

"I wish," she laughed out. "But you better enjoy these peaceful days." "Don't think I've seen him with other people since I moved here," Eliott noted. From Valentine's words, he already knew that the boy was lonely, but he wanted to know the situation from Manon’s point of view. She wasn't open with him, avoiding some of the questions, but still, it was worth of try. "Doesn't he have any friends?"

"Lucas is like that. He won’t let people get too close," Manon said vaguely. "Maybe, he’s right doing it." She went to put the kettle on the table.

"It seems that he's close to you though," Eliott indicated. Manon smiled softly at that.

"Believe me, it took ages for him to start talking to me," she tried to assure him. "And he certainly didn't take me drinking milkshakes." The girl winked at him, and Eliott sneered.

Her phone on the table began ringing. Having looked at the screen, Manon frowned and declined the call.

"Problems with the boyfriend?" Eliott suggested, having seen the name "Charles".

"With ex-boyfriend," the girl corrected him. "He just can't get a hint."

"Oh, these troubled exes, right?" Eliott made a sip of the tea. Manon sat opposite him, holding her own mug.

"You know about it a lot?" She asked him, looking invested in the topic. "Some girl broke your heart once? Or a boy?" She smiled at him cryptically. Eliott laughed at that.

"As if I would tell you about my personal life, knowing Valentine's attitude towards the gays," Eliott teased her, not knowing why exactly he hadn't just refuted the girl's assumption. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to start working for a real homophobe while having ex-boyfriends?" He grinned, and Manon giggled at that.

"It won't surprise me, really," she admitted. "Lucas' second driver turned out to be a closed gay, you know. That's how he lost the place," she pronounced, waiting for his reaction. And Eliott was a little bit shocked.

"And Valentine didn't know about that?" He asked.

"He isn't that powerful as everyone thinks," she shrugged her shoulders.

That moment Daphne entered the room. She clearly has heard part of the conversation, as she immediately stepped in.

"Well, he was playing a straight man pretty well I must say," she flopped down on the chair next to Manon, looking tired. Manon offered the girl her cup. Daphne took a sip, having given her friend a thankful look.

"He had a wife and two children," Manon explained. And it all became even more confusing.

"How the truth came out then?" He wondered.

"One day Mr Lallemant got a picture of Ralf kissing another man from an anonymous email. The picture was quite old, and Ralf was six years younger back then, but that was enough for Valentine to go mental," Daphne told everything she probably knew. "And the funniest thing was that Lucas was calling the man a gay right from the first day. He has a well-working gay-radar," she continued.

"Is it so?" Eliott asked, intrigued.

"Well, he clearly thinks so," Manon answered uncertainly. 

"He was laughing as crazy when he knew the truth behind Ralf's retirement," Daphne remembered, giggling.

"But what happened with that guy after?" Eliott was a little bit concerned with the story. Somehow, it didn't sit right with him.

"We don't really know," Manon replied a little embarrassed. She, probably, never thought about it.

"He didn't want his family to know, that's for sure," Daphne kept smiling. She didn't see a concern on Eliott's face.

"Well, one photo doesn't define him as a gay man," Eliott cleared out. "He can be a bisexual. Such kind of misunderstanding could have really ruined his family. Who knows, maybe he was happy with what he had with his wife." Now Manon looked concern too. Daphne stopped smiling, having heard Eliott's serious tone. Maybe he involved too much his personal feelings in that. He just hoped, the girls won't join the dots.

"Well, anyway for Valentine it doesn't matter, whatever the person is gay, bisexual, lesbian, transgender or all the other little parts of the LGBT community. He doesn't understand that, and he will never accept it. Ralf knew that, but he took a risk. That was stupid to think that the truth won't come out because it always does," Manon concluded, and that was the end of their discussion.

Eliott felt really upset and tense after that conversation, so he excused himself and went to his room. In the living room, he noticed Lucas, who was sitting in the armchair, looking ahead. Having heard the noise, the boy turned around and his and Eliott's eyes met. Lucas was looking at his driver thoughtfully, with clear, unknown to Eliott, questions in his blue-ocean eyes. Suddenly Demaury remembered the girls' words about the boy's gay-radar, and he wondered if Lallemant junior already knew the truth. Eliott hoped he didn't, but the look on the boy's face made him doubt everything. So he broke off their eye-contact, having no idea what the hell's happened there and left.

The fourth day was different. Lucas was looking at Eliott a lot, and that was disturbing. Eliott thought that the boy wanted to ask him something but was holding himself back. That was for to the best, probably. However, it didn't seem as if he was as hostile towards him as the day before, and that roused a lot of suspicions. Eliott began to wonder if the boy's heard what he and girls were talking about the previous day and figured something out? After meeting with him in the living room, he went through every one of his words and regretted showing that the subject touched him in some way.

But all the fears of Eliott fizzled out after he picked Lucas up after school and the boy jumped in the car. And only by his look, Eliott could see his excitement. He was clenching the phone in his hand. Eliott saw the thing that many time in these four days that he wanted to smash it. That was a desire the origin of which he couldn't really explain.

"Remember the cafe we went together?" He asked Eliott. The guy nodded. "We're going there. My father knows. You can write to him to make sure."

"Did you feel an acute shortage of milkshakes in your life or what?" Eliott joked and started the car.

"No. Today is the mocha special!" Lucas stated. "You will love it!"

"Don't think so." Eliott shook his head and rode into the streets. In the rearview window, he saw Lucas' confused face. "I don't drink any kind of coffee. Not my cup of tea so to say," he explained and smirked at his own pun.

"You do everything you can not to make me like you at least a little, yeah?" Lucas asked. And that could have been concern Eliott because he had to start moving on with his relationships with the boy, but Lucas said it in such a light manner that he was sure that it was nothing but a joke.

They chat didn't last longer than that. Luca was distracted by the vibration of his phone. Eliott saw a wide smile on the boy's face when he was replying to someone. The scene was irritating him, so he returned his eyes on the road.

On the way to the cafe, Eliott really wrote to Valentine, asking if he was aware of his son's decision. He got a simple "Yes" in return. In four days Valentine didn't come to home once. Eliott was writing to him every evening, saying that everything was alright. He answered him once, the first day of Demaury’s work, and then the silence followed. And now was the second time he answered him back. Eliott didn't really mind though.

"So why Valentine isn't living in this house?" Eliott asked Daphne on the second day of his work. The girl was doing dusting in the hall, and he's considered the moment to be ideal for a little interrogation. Actually, he even insisted on helping her with cleaning the windows earlier. She was probably his biggest fan now.

"Well, he spends a lot of time at work and there is no point to go all the way up here to leave in a couple of hours," she gave him, probably, a standard answer.

"Didn't you tell me that he had a secret house in the town?" Eliott remembered their conversation in his room when he only arrived. She stopped what she was doing, and Eliott guessed she didn't remember that. Well, she was talking a lot, so it wasn't surprising that she was forgetting half of it.

"It's just a rumour," she replied uncertainly. Eliott noticed that she wasn't looking at him anymore, and she always did that while talking to somebody. He liked to rap attention to the details.

"If he's not here, it's logical for him to have a house somewhere else," Eliott shred his thoughts. "But I don't see the problem to take there his son. I can't even imagine how much this house costs. And having two houses just for two people seems unreasonable," Eliott added, trying to shift the attention on the matter of money. He didn't want her to start thinking that he was too invested in the personal life of their boss.

"He has tones of money, so he surely can afford it," Daphne answered. Her spine relaxed, so his little trick's worked. Shame, he had to ruin it immediately with his next question.

"By the way, what about Ms Lallemant? I don't think I've heard about her in ages!" He made it look as if this realization just occurred him. Of course, that was just an act. He remembered what Mika told him about suspicions that she went mad and then he saw a very interesting address in Lucas' folder that was practically confirming it. Still, a verbal confirmation would be nice to have.

"Did you hear it?" Daphne asked him, looking in the direction of the kitchen. Her voice was trembling.

"What?" He played along with her silly game.

"I think Manon called for me," she said, clutching a rag in her hands, nervously.

"Then you better go and see what’s up," he smiled at the girl. "And I'll change the water for you".

In a few second Daphne disappeared. But in fact, her silence told him more than enough.

"If you don't like coffee that much, you can wait for me here," Luca said when they arrived at the place. "It's Joshua's shift today so he'd look after me." He added, and that practically meant that there was no need for two people to follow his every step there. "Ok," Eliott agreed, and Lucas left. He sat in the car for about five minutes when he saw something he quite expected to see. A tall blond guy with brown sunglasses, a white T-shirt and jeans went into the building. And maybe it wouldn't have been so interesting if Eliott didn't know about Lucas' ex and if the clothes of the guy visibly wouldn't have costed more than all that place. He looked like an alien here. A pretty much stupid alien if he showed up at a secret meeting looking like that. At least Eliott supposed it was a secret meeting. And before he disappeared Eliott managed to take a few photos of him.

"Did you miss me, honey?" Mika sang to Eliott when he phoned him.

Eliott was already out of the car, standing near the window, examining the situation inside of the building. Manon's friend wasn't anywhere to be seen and so as the waitress with blue hair, so either that was a lucky guess either Lucas knew what he was doing, arranging his meeting here today. Well, presumably.

"I need you to find me someone by photo," Eliott didn't even say "hello".

"Seriously? Are we in some cheap TV-show now?" Eliott could feel how Mika rolled his eyes. And how he was smiling, because he loved that.

"I suck at all this social media stuff and it'll take you no more than five minutes to find the dude," he explained. Yeah, there were a lot of things that irritated in him in his friend, but he was always a good source of information. And Eliott valued that. "And you owe me it after Lucille!"

"Didn't we agree on the pint yesterday?" Mika referred to their conversation from the previous night. Yeah, he also knew how to find a way to fix any situation. And to be honest Eliott never could have held a grudge against him for far too long.

"Will you do it or not?"

"Ok, send me the photo and we'll see," Mika finally agreed. As if there was a chance for him to say "no". "But give me time, I'm having sort of date in twenty minutes, so let's hope I'll do it only tomorrow morning," the guy giggled and now Eliott was rolling his eyes.

"Ok, I'm sending you photos. Thank you and bye."

Eliott hung up on him in time for Mika not to start telling him all the unnecessary details of his date. In a few seconds, he sent him the photos.

"What are you doing here?"

Luckily Eliott saw how Lucas approached him. Actually, he saw him moving from the toilets to the exit door through the window, so went a little bit aside not to look shady.

"Legs fall asleep," Eliott smiled but Lucas wasn't looking very smiley. "Was that mocha alright?" He asked, knowing very well that the cup the boy order was left on the table untouched.

"Too bitter for my taste," Lucas murmured under his nose and went towards the car. Eliott followed him.

The boy surprised him when he sat at the front seat, having taken out his phone. Eliott sat at his place looking at him, intrigued. Lucas was dialling someone's number, and Eliott's heard a loud dial tone when he finished. The boy intentionally put his phone on speaker, holding his hand in the air between him and Eliott. When Eliott's heard Valentine's voice, he got this figured.

"Lucas?" The man said. His intonation gave away his disinterest right from the first phrase.

"I wanna go out tonight." Lucas went straight to the point. Eliott's heard the man on the other end let out a loud breath.

"And here I thought that you came to your senses after a week silence," Valentine replied. Eliott smirked at that, having remembered the boy's drunkenness just from a couple of days before. Lucas looked at him unsatisfied. That made Eliott's smile even wider. Lucas grimaced at him and returned to the conversation with his father.

"Your friend is listening by the way," he revealed and Eliott gritted his teeth on that. Now Lucas was smirking. "Decided it would be easier for him to hear your permission from you."

"I didn’t give permission on anything yet," Valentine pointed out.

"You don't need too, it's a part of the contract, don't forget," he joked but for a second Eliott wondered if that really was it. With Valentine, it wouldn't be a surprise if he'd made his son sign some kind of agreement.

"And where do you want to go?" Valentine gave up fast enough, probably having had no desire to waste time on that conversation.

" "Lillys". I bet Clarissa and Domian are missing me," Lucas laughed out.

"And what time?" Valentine kept the conversation in a business way.

"Nine p.m. You know me, I love stability," Lucas answered, but the smile was gone. Maybe, the coldness of his father's tone bothered him after all.

"Ok. I let them know," Valentine agreed. "Eliott, have you heard everything?" Finally, the man addressed to him.

"Yes, Mr Lalemant,” he answered obediently. Lucas gave him an irritated look.

"Then it's done," Valentine concluded.

"I guess it's. Bye." Lucas was trying to sound cheerful, but Eliott saw that the mood wasn't there. Valentine has hung up without saying goodbye.

For a few moments, they were sitting in the silence. Lucas didn't shift to return to his place to the back, staring at his phone. With frustration in his eyes. Eliott was a good acquaintance with that feeling. And maybe it became the reason of why he's done the thing he's done after another few weird silent minutes.

"My father broke my hand once," he said and regretted it the second it came out. Lucas looked at him shocked, but the truth was that he himself was pretty much appalled by his action. He made the situation even weirder, and he felt an urge to explain. "If you think your father is bad, then have in mind that he at least had never done such a thing." Did he try to reassure him? He wasn't really sure. "Such accidents between the children and parents happen all the time." Lucas clearly didn't take his words seriously. "Have I said it was an accident?" Eliott raised his eyebrows at him. The boy gulped nervously. "Now if you don't have any more orders, go back on your place and I'll drive you home. Manon is finally making me my strawberry cake tonight." He finished and turned away, starting the car. Lucas didn't argue and went out of the car to sit at the back. While they were driving home, Eliott felt all the way Lucas' eyes on his back. And he still couldn't understand what the hell made him say things that he promised himself to forget.

"If I ask you not to tell Manon and Daphne about the cafe, will you do that?" Lucas asked him when Eliott parked the car in front of the house. That just proved that Lucas had done something that girls won't approve. And a meeting with a problematic ex was fitting in that theory very well.

"You're my boss, and I follow your orders," Eliott said vaguely, having looked at Lucas through the rearview window. Interesting how often they were looking at each other like that now.

"Then it's an order," Lucas pronounced and Eliot nodded submissively. It seemed that Lucas looked at him gratefully. After he began moving to the door but suddenly stopped and once again their eyes met. "If what you said about your father is the truth then..."

"It's not," Eliott didn't give him a chance to finish. He made a mistake earlier and that was a shallow attempt to fix it. "Just a stupid joke to show you that your father isn't that kind of a prick after all." He smiled wryly. Lucas kept looking at him concerned. Eliott saw it in his eyes that he didn't buy it but he didn't say a word back. Having broken off their eye contact, he finally left the car. And Eliott needed to smoke. Urgently.

The second their approached the club, Lucas flew out of the car, having left Eliott alone. He permitted him to leave the place for a couple of hours but Eliott decided against it. Valentine warned him that it would be in his interests to always be close to the boy in the case of some emergency. So he drove away a little and parked the car in front of the supermarket not too far away. And that was a perfect stop for observation of everything that was happening outside of the place. Still, he went to the shop for a couple of minutes just to buy a pack of cigarettes, a bottle of cola and a beer. That last one wasn't for him of course.

"How did you come here so fast?" Eliott asked, surprised when he saw Idriss near the entering. The guy smiled at him cheerfully.

"Maybe I don't have my personal driver but I'm still capable of calling a taxi, you know," he replied and hugged his friend. Eliott clapped his back happily. Until that moment he didn't realize how much he missed his friend as he didn't get used to living without him. "And that's for me?" Idriss pointed to the beer when they separated.

"As promised," Eliott answered and gave it to him.

"You know that I would have come anyway, but thanks!"

They both went to the car to settle in there comfortable in a few seconds later. They were doing it a lot when Eliott was working on Amateurs and now it didn't look like they were ready to change the tradition. Whenever Eliott had to wait outside for god knows how many hours, Idriss joined him. Well, when he had some free time of course. And having felt that this evening would be the case, he texted his friend and he didn't make him wait long. Eliott was really happy to see him.

"So... how's life in the big house?" Idriss asked, having opened his bottle. He sounded enthusiastic. Of course, he wanted to know all the gossips. Though, Eliott felt as if he was about to disappoint him.

"Pretty quiet actually," he admitted and Idriss looked at him with the voiceless question on his face. "It's only me, Lucas, a cooker and a cleaner in the house. Nothing much is happening there."

"And Valentine?"

"Haven't seen him since the day I returned Lucas home. It seems he's avoiding his own son at any cost." Eliott opened a window and lit his cigarette.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Idriss admitted, and Eliott couldn't but agreed with that. "But without him in the house, it's still no wild parties with drunk rich teenagers?" Idriss continued and Eliott shook his head.

"Today is the first day he went to the club. I've already told you."

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like the behaviour of a party animal,” Idriss noted the obvious.

"Maybe he decided to give me some time to adjust?" Eliott supposed. But yeah, he knew how much of the bullshit that idea was. "Most of the time he just spends in the school or in his room. Or he's chatting with Manon, their cook."

"Are they getting along well?" Idriss clearly didn't expect to hear that Lucas Lallemant was a friend with working stuff.

"Pretty much, yeah," Eliott confirmed and let out smoke in the air. "And that's confusing. She and Daphne seem like good girls and they have nothing bad to say about the boy. "He has some problems but he has a heart of gold", he mimicked Manon's caring voice and Idriss chuckled at that.

"And how is your progress with your plan of becoming his friend?"

"Didn't come too far away with it so far," Eliott admitted his temporary defeat. "Till today he was ignoring me most of the times."

"And what happened today?" Idriss asked and Eliott looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You said "till today"," his friend explained. "So what happened today?" He raised his eyebrow at him. And Eliott felt trapped. He had no intentions to tell his friend about their odd conversation after Lucas' secret meeting at the cafe. Though he felt that after that something definitely changed in the air between them. Lucas was looking at him while they were on the back home and he was looking at him while they were driving to the club. Lucas was looking at him curiously while wearing his skinny black jeans and long-sleeved silk shirt of which Eliott really tried not to think of. Every time he thought about the boy's look, it was getting too hot in the car. But now he spilt some beans, so maybe he really should have shared his thoughts with his best friend.

"Accidently?" Idriss assumed logically.

"Yes and no,” Eliott said imprecisely. He wasn't making it easy for his friend to understand him. He knew it. "He was upset after the conversation with his father, and I kind of said that there are fathers a lot worse and used mine as an example."

"And what exactly did you say?" Idriss asked carefully.

"It doesn't really matter," Eliott took another drag and breathed out, avoiding Idriss' gaze. "After that, I've said that I've just joked badly and we left it there. But now he's constantly looking at me and it's freaking me out."

"And to be honest you're freaking me out now," Idriss said what he thought and that made Eliott laugh nervously. At least, he wasn't alone with that feeling. "And you know what the weirdest thing is? I don't know what scares me the most. That you're talking about you scumbag father again or that you're doing it just because the boy you know just a few days got upset," he finished. And Eliott didn't say anything back because he had nothing to say. Apart from the fact that was creeping him out too.

In half an hour, they were not talking about Eliott's father anymore. Actually, after Eliott's silence Idriss quickly figured that it was the time to wrap up the topic and change the discussion. And he succeeded with that having shared with Sofiane's plans to propose Imane.

"Can't believe he hadn't said me anything about that!" Eliott exclaimed surprised that his friend didn't tell him about such an important decision himself.

"Well, he came yesterday to tell us all about it but you forgot to tell him that you've moved out. So you're not better than him actually," Idriss smiled and Eliott nodded at that. Truth to be said, he didn't even think about telling others about changes in his life. Sofiane wasn't the only one who didn't know a thing.

"Do you think she'll say "yes"?" He asked.

"She's in love with him as crazy, so I suppose she has no other choice," Idriss replied with his soft voice that he was using only in relation to his sister.

"Now your parents won't give you rest until you'll find the right one for yourself," Eliott teased him, and Idriss groaned, irritated.

"Don't even go there," Idriss warned him. "I'm already dreading these times".

Eliott began laughing at his friend who was now finishing his beer. Eliott wondered if he would go for the second one in the future or stop with that. Demaury preferred the second option, knowing pretty well about his friend's non-ability to stop drinking when it was necessary, and the consequences of it weren't really pretty.

Eliott's phone began ringing and he saw Mika's name on the screen. That was the call he's been waiting for all the evening.

"Hi, Mika," he said into the phone. "I suppose you've done what I asked for?" He asked and Idriss looked at him surprised. Yes, he didn't tell him about his little investigation.

"Don't you want to ask how my date went first?" Mika asked with his tiny voice.

"No, I don't. Did you find something or not?" Eliott sounded impatient and Mika exhaled loudly.

"Yes, I found something," he said, trying to sound irritated. But that wasn't like it. Eliott just knew it. Mika was a lot of things but he always valued his life too much to spend living it with grudges. "This guy is called Sebastian Folk. His family is from the USA. Came to France several years ago. His father is some hotshot lawyer among the businessmen."

"And is there anything connected with Lucas?" Eliott's impatience jumped out.

"They went to one school. Sebastian graduated and Lucas disappeared. Remember we were talking about it?" Mika asked and Eliott made a positive noise. "Well, that's their main connection if you're looking for one."

"Is it all?" Eliott asked. He really expected more, though even that was enough. "Of course not." Eliott could swear that the guy was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I found and examined all of his social media, and something is interesting there. Sebastian came out as gay nearly two and a half years ago, and he was in a serious relationship with some guy called Alan all this time." "Wow. That's a lot," Eliott murmured thoughtfully. "I knew you’ll like it!" Mika exclaimed, satisfied with the result of his research. "And I guess you'll be glad to know that he's in one place and in one time with Lucas a lot. I even know where they and, probably, you are now!" "What do you mean?" Eliott was confused.

"Instagram and track of locations, Eliott!" Mika cried out as if it was obvious. "Right now they're both posting photos from the nightclub "Lilys"," he explained.

"Do they have some shared photos?"

"No, you would never tell that they are in the same company but if you asking about this guy then it means..."

"It means nothing and you'll keep your mouth shut, got it?" Eliott reminded his friend.

"Yeah, I know the rules, boy, relax," Mika assured him. "And I'll send you the links to their profiles if you want to," Mika offered.

"That would be great. Thanks," Eliott said sincerely because he gained from the conversation more that he intended to.

"Do you even know how to use the app?" Mika said in a jokingly manner and Eliott rolled his eyes.

"Bye, Mika," he didn't give him the answer. "And thank you for your help." He hung up on him because Mika didn't know when to stop.

"Care to explain?" Idriss reminded him of his presence.

"I guess it's time to return "srodluv" back to live," Eliott breather out. Once again he's gotten Idriss by surprise.

Truth to be said, it wasn't all the truth that Eliott was that bad with social media stuff. He had an Instagram account actually. The one he hadn't been using for months now. However, his head still remembered the password, and it took him a few minutes to download the app and log in. Idriss watched him, intrigued, not asking questions. Having seen his old photos, a wave of emotions rushed through Eliott, making his skin shiver. His eyes watered at the scene of his old drawings lying right in front of him in his own phone. That seemed like those times were ages ago but the last photo was published just a half year ago. A raccoon was leaving, closing the door after himself. That was his way to say goodbye to childish dreams that despite his rough nature still toke place in his heart. But he let it all go, focusing on the important stuff.

"I miss seeing these things on my dash," Idriss admitted with a smile.

Eliott ignored that and went to the search of the user the name Mika's already sent him. **_"lucallemant"._**

"You returned to your Instagram to find the boy? Seriously?" Idriss changed the topic himself, having seen what his friend was doing.

Once again, Eliott said nothing to him, exploring the boy's page. But there was nothing really to explore here. The only photos of the boy were him partying at clubs with weird grimaces on his face. All the photos were from the same places but with different people. Eliott couldn't find at least one person that would appear more than once. This observation returned him to the fact that the boy had no real friends outside of his house. And despite Lucas profile being a peal of trash, Demaury still made a bold move and subscribed him. Lucas had a thousand followers so hardly he would notice a new one. And even if he would notice, there was nothing that could point out to Eliott on his page. But he still doubted the boy will even notice such a thing.

"I follow you and he saw me, you know," Idriss reminded him but Eliott laughed at it.

"No offence, but I doubt that he even remembers you," he said, filling in the search with another name. _**"seblokian".**_

"Who's that?" Idriss asked, frowned.

"That's what I intend to find out," Eliott murmured, having found a page of the blond.

He wasn't really pretty on Eliott's taste. His blond hair and bright green eyes were the only things that were worthy of attention but nothing more. He was a typical tall lanky guy, who obviously adored himself. If Lucas had photos mainly from parties then Sebastian's page was filled with dozens of selfies that were pretty much similar to each other. But, yeah. Eliott also found a few pictures from the clubs that Lucas was allowed to visit. And judging by his latest story, he was in the same place as Lucas. Mika wasn’t wrong. But Eliott quite expected it to be the case, and he was more intrigued by the guy's boyfriend. There weren't a lot of photos of him on the page but that was obvious that their relationship was a well-known fact. One of the last posts was about the second anniversary of their relationships that they celebrated at some posh restaurant. That was on Friday and the next day Lucas got drunk and run away from the girls to his new driver. Manon said that he had his reasons for that. Could that be it? If that was the case, that was quite melodramatic and pathetic. Eliott hoped that there was something else that could trigger the boy’s actions and not the unrequited love. Otherwise, it would be simply disappointing.

"Found something interesting?" Idriss asked.

"There is definitely something to think about," Eliott murmured and put away the phone. Idriss didn't ask any more questions, having realized that he won't get the answers anyway.

He's gotten the message in an hour when Idriss already left him. And surprisingly it was from Lucas.

_"pick me up in five minutes"_

Eliott rolled his eyes at that but did what his new boss told him. He smoked another cigarette and took off to take the boy, who has been already waiting for him. And he wasn't alone. A nice-looking girl with brown hair and bangs was on his arm smiling at something he was telling her. When Eliott arrived he noticed that there was a couple of photographers around, who were asking Lucas something but all his attention was drawn to the girl. At least he tried to make it look like that. One glance at him and Eliott figured that he was actually posing for the cameras, showing off his pretty company. And also Eliott noticed how one of the guards of the club was following every Lucas' move. Probably, that was one of the men of Valentine. And Eliott figured that he was right, as the second he appeared, the man left.

Eliott parked the car near the entrance but Lucas and the girl didn't shift, waiting. And only in a few seconds, he realized what for. He groaned irritated and get out of the car to open the door for the young couple. Having caught Eliott's look, Lucas smiled at him drunkenly. And only now Demaury noticed that the guy was hardly standing on his feet, trying his best to impress the cameras. Eliott opened the door and the girl, who was also pretty much drunk, jumped in, giggling. Lucas followed her.

"Good boy," he grinned at Eliott, and the guy turned his head away not to breath the dreading smell of the alcohol. That was a miracle that the boy was still standing.

"Where should I drive the lady?" Eliott asked politely when he returned into the car. The girl burst into the laughter.

"I'm Chloe!" She cried out hysterically and Eliott couldn't care less.

"So where should I drive you, Chloe?" He tried not to lose patience. At that moment Lucas whispered something on her ear and she began laughing even louder. 

"Drive us to my house," Lucas said and Eliott wasn't sure that it was a good idea. But he decided against arguing, being too interested in what was about to come the next. He started the car and began driving. "That's my father's new asset. He's very obedient as you can see," Lucas said to the girl. Eliott already hated that ride.

Eliott made a mistake when he thought that their dunk and silly laughter was the worst. Because when he's heard loud chewing, moaning and noises of kisses he was ready to vomit. He hated when Lucile was doing the same, especially when she was just trying to make him jealous. But he wasn't jealous, he was just disgusted. And now he was living through it again. However, a new emotion was added to the mix. He felt ashamed for the boy's behaviour. And sad. He was sad that the gay boy needed to make silly statements and show off just for people not see the real him. And he hated the girl for letting him do that. While Eliott was there, witnessing it.

In fact, on the way home, he caught himself trying not to look back. With Lucille, it never was a problem to check if everything was alright back there, but he couldn't do it now. Maybe it was the thought of half-unbuttoned Lucas’ shirt that he tried to ignore while picking him up. Or maybe that were the noises the boy was making that were awaking something inside Eliott. And maybe that was a fear of what he could have felt, having looked at the scene. He tried his best to abstract, he was looking only at the road, he smoked a cigarette, he turned on radio with some shitty pop-music and was trying to catch up with the lyrics. And he almost succeeded.

That was a crossroad and red lighting of the traffic lights when he’s gone through a moment of weakness and looked in the rare window. He regretted it immediately but couldn't look away anymore. The girl was almost sitting on the boy now, but still, Eliott could see part of his face. His closed eyes, passionate kisses and even his fucking tongue that made Eliott swallow nervously. He lowered his gaze and saw that the boy was caressing the girl's back while the other hand was already under her tiny skirt, on her hip, moving higher. That made the situation even worse because now Eliott suddenly wondered whatever his touched were really that soft as they looked or not. And that was a dangerous game his mind was playing so he looked up again and once again that became a grandiose mistake he will never forgive himself for. He knew that the moment he met Lucas' eyes gazing right at him, a smirk was playing on his face. He pushed the girl a little bit aside just to get a better view of his driver in the mirror. Eliott knew that the boy was playing with him now, manipulating him and feeling his power over him at the moment, but he couldn't take the look away. He was literally hypnotized by his blue bright eyes that were just luring for him. And he couldn't even imagine what he could have done, felling slight arousal in his pants, if it wasn't for the car behind them that began beeping. That sound woke Eliott up, and he shook his head and turned away. The green light was already on but he was too busy to notice it. Embarrassed with his stupidity, he drove forward. He never looked back again. But there was probably no reason for it now. Judging by the lack of noises, the kissing session finally finished.

When they finally arrived Lucas made something that Eliott definitely didn't see coming. And not only him. The boy brushed the girl off his shoulder, and she looked at him surprised. Eliott expected them to move forwards the house to continue what they were doing earlier, but that wasn't meant to happen.

"Get out of the car and wait for the taxi," he said to the girl and she had every right to react the way she did.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She cried out in disbelieve. "You're going to kick me out when it was your idea to have fun at yours? WHAT THE HELL?!"

"It's not my fault I've lost my interest," the boy replied calmly, looking at his phone. "But I've already booked you a taxi! So no offence, right?" He took away his phone, but Eliott noticed how it slipped on the seat and not into his pocket.

"Why can't he drive me back home?" She asked, pointing out to Eliott. And that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"Babe, he can't do that because he's my driver," he winked at her and went out of the car. It seemed that he really didn't understand that what he was doing was wrong. But deep down Eliott was glad that he stopped this circus, not going too far.

"Here, love, come, the taxi's on it’s way."

Manon opened the door, being in her sleeping gown. But she probably didn't sleep, waiting for their return. She was standing in the doorways when they arrived. Lucas said something to her before he disappeared into the house and she went to the car. Probably, the girl was her concern now. Eliott felt relieved that she wasn't left as his responsibility.

He left the car together with Chloe but didn't hurry to leave. Three of them were standing, waiting for the taxi in the silence. When it finally was there, Manon walked the girl towards the car, and Eliott saw the opportunity to get Lucas' phone unnoticed. It took him a few seconds, and after that Eliott went towards the house.

"Did she leave?" Lucas' voice in the darkness scared Eliott and he winced a little.

"Don't you think it was too cruel?" He came closer to the boy, who was standing, leaning against the railing of the staircase.

"Don't you think it would be better if you were there instead of her?" He said boldly and left Eliott speechless. The boy burst out into drunk laughter. "If only you could see your face!"

"You forgot something." Eliott reached out his hand with the boy's phone. "Your friend must be really worried." He smirked. Eliott couldn't see a lot because of the password and he wouldn't have gave that far that but he still noticed " _13 missed calls from Sebastian"_. And that was a good catch.

"Jealous? Again?" Lucas raised his eyebrow playfully and took the phone. He didn't even look at the screen, giving all the attention to Eliott. And that wasn't the first time he was doing it. This though made Eliott's insides tremble slightly.

"Oh, I saw the way you looked on me in the car. I'm pretty much sure I have nothing to worry about," he shot back, having realized too late what he’s done. Having saw the way Lucas smiled, he knew that was irreversibility.

"Who are you, Eliott Demaury?" He asked grinning and looking at him with clear interest. Such attention made Eliott feel wobbly. And he hated it.

"Lucas Lallemant, I will kill you with my bare hands!" Manon burst into the building, looking furious at the boy.

"I guess right now you have more serious problems," Eliott said, being happy that he was deprived of the chance on response. He could have said something stupid again.

He went past the boy, but Lucas grabbed him by the elbow and pulled closer to himself. Eliott couldn't say that he resisted it much.

"I will figure you out, Eliott," the boy whispered to him. "You're confusing. But I'll figure you out and you will be gone. I promise."

The flirtation was gone and Lucas finally let him go. And now it was Eliott who was confused. The boy changed his attitude towards him every five minutes, and Eliott didn't really want to care. But the reality was that he felt burning inside. And the scariest of all was the fact that while the boy was threatening to kick him out, his lips were everything that Eliott could only see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was complicated because I was adding more and more things with every re-reading and that's why there was such a delay with posting but I'm happy with the result. hope, you liked it too and that you won't forget to share your opinion ;)  
> thank you for reading :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Women's Day to all the beautiful girls who are reading it now!  
> as for the chapter... yeah, I really needed the end of the season and a whole month to understand how much we need fanfiction to have our babies in our lives forever and that inspired me greatly... and I'm so emotional and now I love them even more (I really thought it was not possible!) so I beg to forgive me for my temporary absence and hope someone stayed here, with this story and I hope you'll love the new chapter! enjoy!

Eliott wasn't surprised at all seeing Lucas' being nearly dying in the morning. He found the boy in the kitchen with Manon. Lucas was all set to leave to school, but that was written all over his face that he would rather do anything else but go there. In his hands, there was a glass with some liquid. Manon was standing over the boy, checking if he was drinking it or not. "It's your own fault that you're feeling like shit right now and you know it," she said to him like a strict parent. That moment she saw Eliott entered the room and smiled. "Good morning. Breakfast?" "Nah, thanks. I'll grab something after I take the dead man to school," he joked, and Manon giggled slightly.

"Should I remind you that you're are both working for me?" Lucas snarled. "Are you threatening me?" Manon said funnily, keep smiling. "Not, the only person he's constantly threatening here is me," Eliott smirked. "So I'll better go into the car before I'll do nothing and will get into troubles for that." Eliott winked at Manon and went towards the exit. Outside the house, he met Daphne with a cigarette in her hand. That was a surprise. He never noticed the girl smoking before.

"Hi," she smiled at him a little tired.

"Morning," Eliott nodded. "So I'm not the only smoker in the house?" He asked and pointed to the girl's hand. She blushed as if he's caught her doing something bad. Maybe, that was the case. But Eliott was not in the position to judge her.

"It's an old habit. I don't do it a lot," she answered shyly. And Eliott couldn't but noticed that the girl looked suspiciously calm. That wasn't a vibrant Daphne he's been chatting for a few last days.

"Is everything alright?" He asked carefully.

"Well, there were some better days," she replied sadly, and Eliott saw tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Anything I can help with?" Eliott didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like seeing the blond in that state. He liked her being joyful and full of life much more. But she was just a human after all, and he knew that feeling.

"No, but thanks for asking," she answered back and pouted the cigarette out.

Daphne wiped her eyes with a hand, made a deep breath and went into the house with a fake smile on her face. That was a painful scene to witness, and Eliott mentally noted to speak about it with Manon later.

A quick chat with the cleaner killed his own desire to smoke, so he went straight to the car, started it and waited inside. Lucas came out in five minutes with the fuckingly stupid sunglasses on his faces. He probably was using it a lot to hide his swollen eyes. The boy plumped into the car without saying anything, and Eliott drove off towards the school.

The first part of the ride a complete silence accompanied them. Looking into the rearview, Eliott even thought that Lucas dozed off for a bit, but then the boy put his hand through his hair, and Eliott looked away immediately not to be caught again. That was bad enough for him to feel pretty embarrassed by yesterday's failure to repeat it all over again. Half of the night he spent awake, trying to figure what was so tempting in the boy that he couldn't just look away. And another half he was praying that Lucas would forget it in the morning.

"It's Manon's birthday today," Lucas announced unexpectedly, and Eliott didn't even get it at first that he was talking to him. "So we need to go and buy flowers for her after school. Dad knows." Now that was obvious why he told him that.

"Ok," Eliott confirmed that he's heard him. "Why is she working on her birthday?" He asked, surprised that she didn't take a day off. And he was a little amazed that the girl didn't even mention her celebration to him.

"She doesn't like celebrating," Lucas answered. "And her work is just cooking for me, Daphne and you from times to times, so she'll be alright. That's better than if she’d fall for the lies of her scumbag ex again," the boy added and Eliott chuckled. Wasn't it nearly the same that the girl said about Lucas' ex?

"Charles?" He decided to clarify.

"You know about him?" Lucas didn’t hide his amusement.

"Saw him calling her and her ignoring him," he explained.

"She's better off without him," the boy commented and Eliott had nothing else to say about it. He didn't know the guy. "Talking of exes, Lucille is texting me a lot now," Lucas revealed with a smug smile on his face. "She clearly still wants you back." In his head, Eliott cursed angrily at that.

"I'll deal with her," he said, meaning that he would talk to her father. She was becoming a serious problem now.

"Meet and talk to her as you promised?" Lucas supposed.

"Don't think it'll help. She's obsessed," Eliott shared his honest opinion. "Just ignore her."

"Or maybe I can chat with her to know some of your dark and juicy secrets!" The boy hissed excitedly and Eliott scoffed.

"She doesn't know any," he replied and in the rear window, he saw Lucas' grin becoming wider.

"So you do have secrets?" He asked.

"Who doesn't?" Eliott asked back rhetorically. That was the end of their conversation for now.

Eliott was on his way to the house when Mr Lallemant called him. Demaury was hoping to get a couple of hours to sleep as he was feeling really exhausted. He even thought to visit his grandparents later, but his boss changed his plans.

"I'm waiting for you at my office," he said and hang up on him as if he had no doubts that Eliott'd show up. And he was right thinking so. Of course, Eliott turned his car around and rode towards the building of Lallemant’s office.

When Valentine's secretary, a pretty blond with a ponytail, let him in, Eliott noticed that his boss wasn't alone. Mr Amateur was his company, and he smiled sincerely, having seen his daughter's ex-driver.

"Eliott, my boy! How are?" He stood up from the sofa and reached his hand for a handshake. Eliott took it with a polite smile.

"Everything is good. Thanks, sir," he said. Mr Amateur turned to the table where Valentine was sitting.

"He's not working on me and already having secrets concerning my Lucille," Mr Amateur said to his friend, pointing to Eliott and half-smiling.

"I beg your pardon?" Eliott looked at him confused.

"I know that this girl was giving you troubles," he explained, and that made a little sense in Eliott's head now.

"So a new driving is well at his job?" He smirked.

"I'm not complaining. And that was my mistake that I didn't think of the possibilities earlier. Now he knows that it's in his interests to keep her as far away from you as possible. So you can relax," he tapped him by the shoulder.

"Well, I need to admit that it's not only me who's suffering from her attention now," Eliott decided to use the opportunity to get rid of the all problems straightway.

"What do you mean?" He sounded concerned.

"She's bothering Lucas constantly. He didn't tell that but he seemed very irritated by the fact," Eliott exaggerated a little out of necessity.

"Ok, I'll try to deal with it!" The man promised him seriously and turned to Valentine again, who was watching the scene in silence. "I’m still a little bit envious that you have him now," he joked, but no reaction followed.

"Mr Lallemant, can I ask why did you want to see me?" Eliott decided to start conversation still having in plans a couple of hours of sleep.

"Just want to know how are the things going with my son? He was quiet for a week and yesterday he decided to go to the club. Was a particular reason for that?" Valentine was talking slowly and coldly. Eliott noted that he was ready to discuss his son's business right in front of the other people. He didn't like it.

"He was just bored," Eliott lied without any effort.

"And that's only it?" Valentine rose his eyebrow.

"Yes," he affirmed and continued. "He was there for a couple of hours. Left with some girl, they were making out at the back seat. When we came home, he changed his mind and we sent the girl home by taxi. He went to sleep, so everything went still," Demaury finished, having noticed how Valentine smiled at the mention of the girl. Eliott barely restrained an annoyed growl.

"So he's not a problem at all?" It seemed that the man didn't believe him fully. And yeah, Eliott concealed a couple of things as he wanted to investigate further, but apart from the empty threats from the boy's side, Lucas was perfectly civil.

"Not for me," Eliott answered and Valentine nodded satisfied.

"Ok,” he murmured. "You can leave then. And keep informing me on what is happening even if it's nothing," he commanded.

"Ok, boss," he replied. "It was nice to see you, Mr Amateur," he turned to his ex-boss.

"Yeah, me too, Eliott," the man smiled at him one last time.

Eliott said to them his goodbyes and left them alone. In one thing he was sure. Valentine Lallemant wasn't planning to return home any time soon. And in a way that was reassuring.

Eliott was waiting for Lucas at his usual spot at the parking lot. The boy was late so he went out of the car to stretch his legs a little. In the end, he managed to take two hours nap that did a miracle on him and he was already feeling a lot vigorous. And the house was empty so nobody distracted him in the process, though he wondered where the girls disappeared. Having remembered that it was Manon's birthday, he decided that it was somehow connected and let it go.

The young people were coming out of school with loud noises and laughter. With every minute there were lesser cars in the parking zone. And Lucas never was that late before, so Eliott decided to give him time until he would smoke his cigarette before ringing him. Or Valentine.

"Hi, stranger."

A young dark-haired slim girl approached him wearing a too short dress for the school. And she was a student, he saw her coming out of the building a few minutes ago. She was licking her upper lip, eyeing him up, and Eliott regretted not staying in the car as usual. "Don't think I ever saw you here before." She gave him one the smiles she probably considered sexy or seductive. It wasn't. "I'm just a driver, waiting for my boss," he said unfazed, expecting to push away the girl with his words. There were not so many rich brats, who were ready to give the time of their day to some working stuff. Even if that person had Eliott' look. He knew some people were describing him as a model kind of guy, but that didn't cancel him being a part of a working-class. Still, it didn't disturb the girl even a little bit.

"I would kill for a driver like that," she commented, and the guy couldn't hold his smirk. She was ogling him cleverly, and Eliott could bet that she had a lot of fans among the boys of her age and surrounding. She was tall, curvy, with long wavy hair, plump lips and bright green eyes and she was clearly more than pretty but she wasn't just it for him. And he still had no idea how old she was. "I'm not in a mood for a friendly chat, sorry," Eliott gave the girl a hint, but she only giggled at that. "Well, I'm not asking for a conversation either," she whispered in a sly attempt to tempt him. But it only showed that she was still a little girl, who thought a lot of herself, but her beauty didn't save the situation. Eliott still couldn't care less and he was already ready to turn around and go back to the car when Lucas finally appeared behind the girl's back.

"Hands off, Melissa! He's mine!" The boy pronounced loudly, looking at the girl irritated. The girl looked back at him displeased. "Lucas," she hissed. "You always take all the pretty ones!" She declared but he didn't give her any more attention. "Get back in the car, we are getting late," Lucas said to Eliott as if it was him who was waiting for Eliot here and not the other way around. The girl disappeared quick enough and at heart, Eliott was glad that the boy showed up when he did. He didn't want to be mixed up with the troubles with some posh prom-queen so Lucas' appearance was a perfect resolution for that situation. He also noted that the boy was following her with his eyes till she got into her own car. By the look on his face, it was clear that they weren't friends.

"She's ready to jump to anyone who'd smile at her," Lucas murmured under his nose, and Eliott couldn't keep silent at that. "I didn't smile at her." He literally felt the urge to say it. Lucas looked at him a little startled. "Didn't you like her? She's like the most gorgeous girl in the school. At least she thinks so," he said. "I'm here for work and not for romance. Plus she looks too young for me," he took off the parking lot. "How old is she?" He asked something he didn't even want to know. "Celebrated seventeen last month," Lucas replied. "Well, everything that's under 18th is a big "no" for me," he explained for some reasons and noticed a small smile on the boys' face. And Eliott was really trying to ignore the thought that the boy himself was passing that criterion quite well. He wondered if the boy figured that too?

"I just want to know more about your new boss, Eliott! And you grandpa is curious too!"

Eliott's grandma ran unexpectedly. He and Lucas were at the flower shop when his phone began ringing, and he had to leave the boy there alone. The place was almost empty and he doubted that a seventy years old lady could be somehow connected with the boy’s secret love life. Demaury didn't want to have a conversation with his gran in front of the boy and although Lucas invited him in himself he highly doubted that his company was really needed there. Lucas clearly knew what he wanted from the bouquet so he left him with that. And Lallemant junior didn't even pay to him any attention when he went out of the building.

"Well, I'll come to you on Saturday and tell you everything," Eliott promised after having heard a very long rant about him not telling him about his changes. Apparently, his grandpa met Idriss at the street this morning and although the guy didn't tell him anything, he still felt that something was off. Eliott knew he couldn't hide this forever.

"And is it really so necessary for you not to live in your old flat anymore? God, we don't even know where you're living now!" She exclaimed overdramatically.

"It's a part of the contract so yeah, I have no other choice. But the house is good and a family is alright, so you have nothing to worry about," Eliott tried to reassure his grandma. He really didn't want to make his grandparents worry.

"At least tell us who they are! I hope these people are better than Amateurs! Thank god you finally decided to leave this family!"

Eliott was ready to accept an angry and disappointed outburst after he would reveal the name of his new boss. His grandparents won't like it at all.

"It's Lallemants," he revealed and a long pause followed after that. He's heard how the woman told his grandfather what he's told and how he grunted something illegible.

While Eliott was waiting for his grandmother’s answer, Lucas came back into the car with a big bouquet of tulips of all the different colours that were bound together with a thin blue ribbon. Eliott smiled at that. The bouquet looked simple but beautiful and strangely it suited Manon. Lucas wanted to tell something to his driver but when he noticed a phone at his ear he immediately closed his mouth.

"Eliott Demaury, you're going to be a reason of our heart-attack one day!" Finally, his grandma returned to him. And fair to be said, he expected something better from her. Eliott was pretty sure he's already heard something like that while working at Amateurs. And these words didn't work that time and this time it won't change either.

"I need to go, gran. I'll visit you at the weekend, I promise," he ignored her words.

"But, Eliott..." she began but he didn't let her finish.

"Love you too. Bye," he said and finished their conversation.

"Did you seriously just hang up on your grandmother?" Lucas asked literally the second later, and Eliott smirked at his amused expression. "You're evil!"

"Oh, you don't know the half of the story," he unintentionally winked at him, but none of them said something else.

"Lucas, you know how much I don't like all that fuss!" Manon exclaimed, holding a bouquet in her hand and receiving congratulations from Lucas. She was telling him how unnecessary that was but in her eyes, Eliott saw a happy spark and a smile, she couldn't conceal, was revealing her true feelings. Everyone deserved a little attention on their special day.

"And I don't like when you're acting stupid!" Lucas answered back with a smile. "And maybe I just wanted to thank you for being such an amazing cook and nothing else!" He winked.

"The tea is ready!" Daphne screamed out of the kitchen.

"Come on, I have a big cake ready for all of you!" Manon invited Eliott and Lucas, but Demaury felt a little unsure. First of all, he didn't feel like being a part of the company while he had no idea of the girl’s birthday just a few hours ago. Secondly, he knew how unpleased Lucas was when he was meddling in their trio in the kitchen.

"I'm a little bit tired actually..." he began.

"Are seriously trying to escape tea with a cake on the girl’s birthday?" Lucas rose his eyebrow at him. Eliott looked at him surprised, questioning if he was implying what he thought he was implying. "You didn't get her a present, so the least you can do is to go and sing a serenade to her cake!" Lucas literally permitted him to accompany them, and Eliott's heart skipped a bit because of it, relieved.

"Eliott, I really don't care about the present," Manon said to him nicely, having given the boy an angry look.

"Actually, I have something," Eliott admitted uncertainly, having caught an impressed Lucas' look on him. He really wasn't sure that his present was that really good but that was better than nothing. He put his hand in an inside pocket of his jacket and pull out an envelope from it. "I didn't have a lot of time as Lucas said to me about your birthday in the morning but here..." he lost all his words and Manon took the envelope intrigued.

"Is it money?" Lucas asked half-jokingly, half-serious.

"What?" Eliott asked confused and then got his hint immediately and began blushing. Now that was embarrassing. "No! No! Of course not!" He babbled fast, having noticed with the corner of his eyes that Manon's already opened the envelope. Lucas followed his gaze.

"A postcard?" He asked once again disappointed. Eliott wished he'd waited for Lucas to leave to give Manon the present.

"Oh My God! Eliott, that's so cute!" Manon cried out. Lucas looked lost. He clearly wanted to see what Manon saw but the girl didn't hurry to share, giving a close look to what's been inside. It was satisfying for Eliott to see. "You never told us you're an artist!" She noted.

"Well, you never mentioned your birthday either," he winked at her and she chuckled. Lucas was looking at them irritated.

"For God's sake, what is there?!" He asked impatiently and Manon looked at Eliott as if she was asking his permission to show him the gift.

"Now it's yours, so it's for you to decide what to with that," he said still feeling shy from her reaction. He hated to admit that he missed seeing how such little things were making people so happy.

Manon gave Lucas a card for him finally to see a picture that Eliott draw specially for Manon. After his sleep and before picking Lucas from school he had a little time to pop into the shop to buy an empty inside postcard and a few colourful markers. Once he had a whole set of them but he got rid of them eventually. So sitting in the cafe he made a fast sketch of a girl and included everything he knew about her in it. And that was her red beret and a dozen of cupcakes she really liked to bake to indulge the habitants of the house. That wasn't a lot, but he managed to draw a scene of a cartoon version of Manon with her red beret trying to figure which one of the cupcakes, that were surrounding her in a circle, to choose because she was always experimenting trying to make something new. Daphne told him that once. The drawing wasn't perfect. Eliott clearly lost his touch. But the girl seemed pleased and that was all that mattered. And it seemed that Lucas was impressed too, examining the picture. Eliott felt a special thrill, watching the boy.

"So is it your hobby or what?" Lucas asked, having returned the card to Manon who was already on the way to kitchen waving them to join her.

"Ex-hobby if you can say that," Eliott shrugged. He didn't really want to talk about it.

"One secret minus I guess," Lucas said mysteriously and went after the birthday girl. Eliott didn't really get what his words meant, but that was in Lucas style to say confusing things. In silence, he followed him.

"That's just fantastic!" Eliott couldn't hold his delight at the piece of cake he was eating. A chocolate cake with small pieces of bananas, nuts and caramel was an absolutely new experience in Eliott's life he didn’t know he needed. He didn't use to eat sweets a lot and he never was a fan of them but being under the same roof with Manon he felt as if he could change his view on life. "It's her special cake. Nobody does it as she. And it's the reason for my future extra kilograms," Daphne grunted, smiling. "You're in perfect shape, so shut up!" Lucas commented her words, eating his second piece. Eliott wondered how he wasn't full with the first piece as everyone at the table. But in fact, Lucas was looking as if he was ready to grad the third one without any hesitation.

"And your admirer adores you the way you are!" Manon teased the girl and the blonde's face flushed with red. Eliott felt that once again he was missing some well-known knowledge in the house, but Lucas looked pretty confused too.

"What admirer?" He was the first to ask.

"That's nobody. Manon’s just being stupid!" Daphne waved her hand at them and that wasn't convincing at all.

"His name is Basile. We've met him today. He's a friend of Arthur. Do you remember Arthur? Alexia's ex?" Manon asked Lucas and the boy nodded. "She invited us to look at the new location for the gang’s concerts and he was there. The second Basile saw Daphne, his jaw met the floor!"

"Stop it! You're exaggerating!" Daphne tried to stop her friend. She reminded a tomato now.

"No, I'm not! He was mumbling like a loved-up idiot in front of her trying to flirt. That was hilarious but super cute! And she even gave him his number!" Manon revealed something Daphne clearly wanted to hide.

"Just because he was threatening to follow me home and not leave until I give him a chance!" Daphne defended himself.

"And did you give him your real number?" Eliott asked. He probably shouldn't have meddled in.

"Yes," she answered uncertainly.

"Then you clearly want him to call you, girl!" Lucas expressed Eliott’s thought.

"Now that's just an absurd!" Daphne cried out in despair, and everyone just laughed out at that.

"Relax, we're all just jealous because we have nothing interesting in our love lives," Lucas tried to support the girl. But his blunt lie made Eliott chuckle. Thank God, nobody noticed. "By the way, did you moron ex bother you today?" Lucas turned to Manon. His cheery expression became serious in a moment. The girl didn't look as smiley anymore too.

"Yeah, he rung a couple of times, but I ignored him," she said quietly. Sad even. Eliott didn't know the story about her and this Charles guy but could guess that break-up was painful.

"That's good," Lucas nodded his head but the atmosphere has changed.

"By the way, Alexia's gang is looking for a new pianist," Daphne decided to change the theme to avoid the further awkwardness. Nobody even noticed how Eliott's phone began ringing and he put in on the silent fast enough. Having seen a calling number, he felt a cold running through his spine and gulped. That wasn't the call he was waiting to get in the near future. And he declined.

"And what?" Lucas asked and made a sip of the tea. He nearly finished with his second piece while Eliott still had some leftovers from the first one on his plate.

"I thought you could try. And you and Yann were friends once. It could be cool for you both to find each other again," Daphne answered. Eliott noticed how Lucas’ hand twitched at the mention of the unknown to him guy, and that was obvious that the boy didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"Are you playing the piano?" Eliott decided to ask to distract himself from the phone call and to try to lead the chat in another way.

"It's an ex-habit if you can tell that," Lucas smirked at him, though he still looked distraught.

"So it's your piano in the room where I'm staying?" Eliott couldn't make himself call it his room.

"No!" Lucas answer was tense and sharp.

Eliott didn't know why but it offended him. He was getting really irritated at the change of the boy's behaviour. He was trying to be civil but Lucas couldn't care less. Maybe he really overestimated himself thinking that he could win the boy's trust. It wasn't a silly and impressionable Lucille after all. But on the other hand, he was in the house not so long to expect some grand changes. He actually couldn't understand why the boy's attitude was bothering him that much. He's only begun after all.

"Eliott, your dad is ringing," Daphne noticed how Eliott's phone's screen flashed. The second she said it he felt the blood drained from his face. He was trying to remember if he was saying anything about his parents before. Eliott had a tendency to tell that both of his parents were dead. Unluckily that was only half of the truth. Luckily he didn't mention something like that in the house.

"Then I better answer him," he smiled to Daphne and Manon weakly, grabbing his phone and leaving the table. He avoided Lucas' gaze as on purpose. He was the only person he was really saying something about his dad. Though he called it a joke after.

"You have one minute," Eliott said at his phone the first thing. He went outside, as he didn't want for anyone to overhear his conversation with the man.

"I need money," his father said the usual line with his rough drunken voice.

"I don't have any."

"You're lying," his father voiced his thoughts.

"You can think what you want to think. I won't give you any money," Eliott said severely.

"Then my dear parents will give me them!" Eliott tightened his fist. His father knew too well what buttons he needed to push to get what he wanted. But Eliott knew something his father didn't know. He couldn't reach them anymore.

"Go to the hell and don't you ever call me or them ever again!" He said and hang up on him. He knew it wasn't over. But in the drunk state, his father was a stupid man and he wasn't a danger. Eliott just needed to talk with his grandparents to smooth it over.

When he returned to the kitchen the plates and cups were almost gone. Daphne was washing them up, and Manon was discussing something with Lucas. The second he entered the room all the eyes were on him. He didn't like that kind of attention.

"If you have no plans on tonight, I'd want to go upstairs and lie down for a bit. I'm not feeling good today," he said to Lucas. And partly that was the truth.

"Maybe you need some pills? Painkillers?" Manon asked worriedly.

"Nah, " Eliott shook his head. "Good sleep will make me good."

"Then go," Lucas said emotionlessly. "I'm going to spend the evening with the birthday girl anyway, watching a bunch of stupid romance movies." That sounded nice.

"I'll go then,' Eliott said and turned around to leave but Lucas didn't give him a chance.

"Eliott!" He called out for him and Eliott turned around. But instead of looking at his driver Lucas took his phone and began typing something. Both Manon and Eliott looked at him confused. When he finished Eliott's screen lightened at the notification from Instagram. He's got one new message.

**l** **ucallemant  
** _one secret minus I guess_

Eliott caught Lucas smirking eyes on him and felt numb. Not only Lucas noticed that a new person was following him now. But he also figured who that was. And during those few seconds of conversation with his dad, Lucas began following him and Eliott didn't even notice. And as much as he felt confused and embarrassed, he felt impressed. The problem was he really began thinking that Lucas was too out of Eliott's league. And that was bothering him more than it should have been. And that smelled like trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I have really nothing to say about this chapter apart from the fact that the 5th season and it's canon helped me with a few tiniest details of the story (it's still a mess though, but we forgive it). and I'm super excited about the next chapter as we're heading towards one very interesting interaction (I hope)...  
> I just beg you not to be shy and share your opinion on the story because I need it as much as water honestly. please help me not to die lol  
> thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the awful person because it took me almost two months to edit this chapter while it was finished a while ago, waiting fo my attention patiently... but forgive me, I'm just a mess and the worldwide situation is driving me absolutely crazy! But I hope that the ones who still remember of the existence of this story will enjoy that chapter (because I really like the way it turned out) and I hope you're all in a good health! So... enjoy!

Eliott woke up at night, and the first thing he checked his Instagram account. He didn't know why he hadn't done it earlier. The moment he knew that Lucas exposed him. His father's call surely unsettled him. Lucas' action caught him off the guard too, and he lost concentration. He didn't even consider that some of his posts could have somehow incriminated him. It was only 01.48 a.m. when the idea came into his head. And scrolling through his dash, he figured that it was probably too late to change anything. If Lucas saw any of his past drawings, he didn't leave a trail. Eliott still could have deleted something, but it could have only risen more questions. And he decided not to risk it.

He had troubles with getting back to sleep after sleeping through almost the whole previous day. And his stomach decided to remind him that's he's missed the dinner because of it. A piece of cake for a day clearly wasn't enough. Hoping to find some leftovers in the fridge, he put his feet on the floor but gave himself a couple of minutes before standing up. The headache and the feeling of the exhaustion were still there. He blamed his father for that.

On the second floor, he's heard a muffled noise of TV behind the door of Lucas’ room. Judging by the noises of sirens, the boy was watching some criminal show or was sleeping with its playing on the background. Eliott tried to catch any signs of the movements in the room, but there were none, and he went downstairs. He didn't mean to but began moving quieter. Just in case.

In the fridge, he found a plate with pasta and vegetables that were waiting just for him. Manon told him about it before she went to bed. Eliott didn't believe her words, but he was glad that he was mistaken. Armed with a fork, he put the plate on the table and began eating. He didn't even turn the light on. The moonlight that was coming through the window was enough for him to see.

In a way sitting in this big, almost empty house in the darkness was scary. And strangely comforting. Spending half of his life hiding in the dark, he felt at home in the atmosphere. Though it still felt too strange for him that the house of such an important businessman had so little people in it. Valentine didn't even hire security for the building. After the Amateur's castle where the guard was standing nearly at every corner, one man in the security booth at the gate seemed like a joke to him. But the Lallemants clearly wasn't a typical rich family. And it seemed that it didn't mean anything good.

"What the fuck are you doing here, sitting in the dark?"

Lucas made Eliott jump on his seat. So the boy wasn't sleeping after all.

"What the fuck are you doing sneaking up at people like that?" Eliott answered back, turning back to face the younger guy. Lucas was standing in the doorway in his sleeping outfit, blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. It was the first time Eliott saw Lucas' arms without sleeves, and that felt strange. But the boy hid them straight away behind his back, having caught his gaze.

"It's my house." Did Lallemant junior really consider it as a good answer?

"Yeah, but you're not living here alone," Eliott noted fairly and turned back to his plate. He's heard the boy's steps behind his back. Lucas opened the fridge and put something out of it. Judging by the sound of pouring liquid, he took out an orange juice Eliott noticed there earlier.

"You know that it's unhealthy to eat that late at night?" Lucas asked him when Eliott lifted the fork to his mouth.

"I don't care. I'm just hungry," Eliott responded with a full mouth. He could feel Lucas' eyes on the side of his face.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Lucas shot back with another question. Eliott rolled his eyes. Now he was close to losing appetite and running back to the room.

"What's it up to you?" He gazed at the boy, who was looking especially beautiful in the moonlight. Eliott hated to admit it, but that was a fact. What could he do? And strangely Lucas didn't look sleepy at all. His hair was messy but that always a case, but Demaury was sure that he looked more rumpled than his young boss. Probably, Lallemant got used to being up in the clubs at that time to sleep now.

"You're my driver. I don't want you to fell asleep at the wheel. I've had enough of your half-dead state yesterday," Lucas took a sip of his juice, not taking his eyes off Eliott.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine in the morning." There was no doubt that Lucas noticed the unpleasant tone of his voice.

"Why are you angry?" Lucas asked. Eliott was surprised he hadn't let it go. His ostentatious interest was the one that was making him angry. The only question was to whom and what he was trying to prove with that.

"Because sometimes people can get angry," Eliott offered him a vague answer.

"Is it me or your father you’re angry at?" That was a low blow whatever that was Lucas' intention or not.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you trying to achieve?" Eliott glared at him again, his hands were shaking with anger.

"Did I touch the nerve?" Lucas smirked. The devils were dancing in his eyes. It was all Eliott's fault that he gave the boy suspicions that something was off in his relationships with the dad, and now Lucas was mercilessly using it against him. But Eliott wasn't going to let him gain the upper hand in that situation. Demaury won't let the boy tick him off so easily. He went through so much worse stuff.

Eliott was ignoring him. Well, at least he tried to. Without any words, he stood up, took his plate and went towards the fridge to put it all back. Lucas was close to him, catching his driver's every movement with his eyes, savouring the moment. And Eliott really thought that he could handle it, that he could rose above the boy's stupid behaviour, but that was until Lucas opened his mouth once again.

"Come on, Eliott, I thought you wanted us to become friends!"

Lucas was mocking him now. And something switched in Eliott's head. He didn't control his tongue anymore.

"My father is bad. But at least I don't need to wear long sleeves all the time because of him!" He literally spat it out, and the boy's face fell immediately. That was a shot in the dark from Eliott’s side, that gained right in the centre of the target. And that was a successful shot he regretted the moment he’s heard his words. "Fuck, I didn't mean to or imply to..." he began but didn't actually know what to say. He couldn't change anything, and nothing could make the situation better. Especially when Lucas clearly wasn't listening anymore. Eliott felt ashamed. Out of all people he knew how toxic some parents can be and to what they can drive you to but still, he said that.

"I guess we are not meant to be friends after all," Lucas finally said with a bitter sneer on his face. "Pity really."

The boy poured out the juice in the sink and left the kitchen. Never in his life, Eliott felt like such a dick. But what was more important he had no idea how he was going to fix that mess.

As it was expected, the atmosphere was tense in the house the next morning. Especially when Lucas left the living room the second Eliott appeared there. He didn't say anything and didn't even look at him twice. He just went out as if Eliott wasn't there.

"And I was worried that I and Manon are the reason of his bad mood!" Daphne said, looking at the driver intrigued. "What the hell has happened between you two?"

"Well, we kind of had not very nice encounter at night," Eliott answered vaguely. Daphne narrowed his eyes at him.

"It must be was something really serious if he's claiming that Manon's cereal wasn't good enough. He never even tried to insult the girl's talents before! And I was caught up in the crossfire because apparently, the windows I was cleaning just a few days ago are not clean enough!" Daphne expressed her disappointment waving her cloth from side to side. "I doubt I'm responsible for all that. We never got along before," Eliott tried to defend himself. In a way, he really wanted to believe that himself. He wasn't that important for the boy for him to be that wound up. Unless it wasn't for the topic that Eliott brought up and that probably was the problem. "Ok, I'll think something," he promised to Daphne who was certainly pissed at both of them.

"You better!" She threatened him with her finger and went to the kitchen.

Thinking about Manon he decided to grab breakfast from the cafe. He didn't want to cross the girl's path now.

Lucas was already in the car when Eliott came out. Once again he didn't look at him, gazing at his phone. But Eliott wasn't going to let it go, not after Daphne's little outburst.

"Don't take it on the girls if you're angry at me," he said to him. Lucas didn't even lift his head.

"Relax, you're not that important," he murmured. And Eliott wanted to take his chin with his hand and take it up just to see what was going on his face.

"I know that but I know that my words weren't nice, and I had no right to hint at anything... and I'm sorry," he rattled off. Lucas remained still. That was irritating.

"Whatever you're thinking I couldn't care less," he answered bored. Probably that was something he was really feeling. "Just don't forget that you're just a driver, so leave your stupid and absurd opinions to yourself, got it?" Talking with Eliott, he was typing to somebody else. Demaury could guess to whom.

"Got it," he nodded and finally started the car.

"Today I'm clubbing by the way, so I hope you got enough sleep. That night will be long," the boy smirked. Finally, their eyes met in the rearview. There was nothing good in the expression Eliott saw there. And that probably was his fault.

That night Lucas chose the same club he went the last time. Eliott informed Valentine about it and figured out that the man was already aware of his son's plans. Lucas really played by all the rules his father made for him. That was honourable in some twisted way.

Till the very evening, Eliott and Lucas didn't share a word. Demaury picked him up from school, had dinner with the girls, took a couple of hours of sleep and then went outside where Lucas was already waiting for him. However, there was something strange that caught his attention that day. And he made an attempt to discuss it with girls when he made sure that they weren't angry or upset anymore.

"Why is Lucas staying late at school on Fridays?" He asked eating his tomato soup. The girls shared a worried look and then Daphne decided to lie him. That was obvious by her twitchy behaviour.

"Don't know. And why are you asking?" She said and took her hair behind the ears nervously.

"It's just strange that I need to wait for him another hour when his lessons are over," the guy explained, making his tone careless. From what he's seen, the girls weren't ready to share and he had no intention to push.

"By the way, did Basile call you?" Manon changed the topic in a very bad way. Eliott smirked at that but said nothing. And no, he didn't call her.

That time Eliott was waiting for Lucas alone. He wasn't in the mood for a company and settled perfectly fine in the car for a nap. The exhaustion of a couple of the last few days was overwhelming him. Sometimes he was like that. He just didn't expect it to get him on his first days of the job. But that was something he could easily deal with. And his sleep in the parking lot was a great example of that.

Having woken up, he realized that it was 2.17 a.m. and Lucas was already in the club for three and a half hours. And nobody called him yet. His body felt numb from the sitting in one position so he decided to go for a little walk around the place just to warm up a little and explore the surroundings. The only people on the street were the drunken youth who was climbing out of the club hardly standing on their feet. Some of them were waiting for the cars, and others didn't have such a luxury as a personal driver so they were using the service of a taxi or their own legs. All of them looked pathetic, and Eliott was scared to imagine in what state was his own boss at that moment. To his surprise (or maybe not), be posted absolutely nothing in his social media today.

Eliott went past the entrance and noticed a couple of photographers who were waiting for their future catch like hunters. Demaury has already seen a couple of girls wearing nothing but their bras, so they probably weren't wasting their time there. But also he knew that such scenes were far away from their real intention. They all were waiting for the star of the show. They all needed to see a famous Lucas Lallemant. Or other bratty rich kid who could bring them a fortune.

Having reached the end of the building, he was ready to turn around to come back to the car but a blond head at the corner of the street caught his attention. The guy was in a shirt with floral print, and Eliott saw it before. He saw a post on Instagram with the same look just a few days ago. And it's owner also had blond hair. Chances were minimal but he had nothing to lose anyway.

"Hey, mate!" He cried out for the guy, putting a cigarette out of the packet that a few moments ago was in the pocket of his jacket. He's already smoked one cigarette but who cared, right? "Mate, do you have a lighter?" He touched the blond's shoulder. The guy turned around and looked at him with his hazy eyes. So that’s how Eliott met infamous Sebastian, who was presumably drunk.

"Soz, don't smoke," he answered. Eliott noticed that he had a phone in his hand.

"That's a shame. But it looks like I'm giving up smoking on tonight," Eliott chuckled, and Sebastian finally gave him his full attention. He looked him over and, judging by the way his eyebrows moved, he appreciated what he'd seen.

"That's for the best. Cigarettes kill people," he answered with a sly smile. There was something repulsive in the way the guy was moving and talking. Eliott felt dirty because of his hungry looks that he was giving his body now. And that was the same guy who had a boyfriend and some secret fling with Lucas. Eliott wanted to spat him right in the face but instead, he kept smiling as if nothing was bothering him at all.

"I know. Worse is only eating at night, right?" He winked at him, using one of Lucas' lines from the previous night. He didn't even know why. But the guy liked his remark.

"Reading my mind, mate. Sebastian or Seb if you like," he held out his hand.

"Even," Eliott lied just in a case and shook his hand.

"So are you going into the club?" Seb asked, ignoring the vibration of his phone. Eliott pretended he didn't notice it.

"I know. Worse is only eating at night, right?" He winked at him, using one of Lucas' lines from the previous night. He didn't even know why. But the guy liked his remark.

"Reading my mind, mate. Sebastian or Seb if you like," he held out his hand.

"Even," Eliott lied just in a case and shook his hand.

"So are you going into the club?" Seb asked, ignoring the vibration of his phone. Eliott pretended he didn't notice it.

"Not, it isn't my style," he answered. "I'm just waiting for my friend." That minute Eliott's phone began ringing. He took it out and looked at the screen. That was probably his time to go. "I guess, that's him, so bye, Sebastian. It was nice to meet you," he gave him a wide smile.

"Bye, Even!" Seb answered and Eliott turned his back on him.

The second their conversation was over, Eliott felt relieved. Though he still felt the guy's eyes on his spine. Or maybe lower.

"Eliott's listening," he said at the phone, already moving towards the car.

"The back exit in five minutes," one of Valentine's man said. Eliott didn't need to hear it twice.

«Back exit» meant only one thing - Lucas was out of this world. As Manon explained, Valentine paid extra money for people to guard back exit from the curious eyes or cameras. Usually, Lucas used the main entrance just to show off in front of the cameras and to demonstrate that everything was great. Back exit was a case of emergency and Eliott wasn't really surprised that today this emergency was needed.

When he parked from another side of the building, that was guarded with the gate that nobody could cross without permission, he was kind of scared to see in what state Lucas was. And he was right doing so. Lucas was literally dragged out of the club by two big men in black t-shirts. His legs were intertwining between each hardly touching the ground. His head was pulling towards the ground and, judging by the movements of his lip, he was muttering something under his nose. Something that was probably impossible to recognize.

"Oh God," Eliott breathed out and went out of the car to open a backdoor for them. Together the guys threw Lucas’ limp body on the seat. "Were there any problems?" Eliott asked out of interest and closed the door.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," the man with a thick black beard and the bald head answered.

"But he was seriously wound up today. Didn't see him like that in ages," the younger bloke with ginger head noted. "Something serious happened?"

"Nothing we can't handle," Eliott smiled politely. "Thank you for that," he pointed to the car.

"That's what we're getting paid for," the bearded man chuckled, and they both left.

Eliott returned in the car and looked at the backseat. To his surprise, Lucas managed to sit there, though he was wobbling from one side to another. His eyes were open and he was frowning probably trying to find a focus. Eliott laughed at that and Lucas turned his head to look at the back of his driver's head.

"Elie, boy!" He cried out, and Eliott was ready to close his nose not to feel that disgusting smell of alcohol coming out of the boy's mouth. "Do you know why I haven't gotten rid of you yet?" He asked and leaned his head against the seat in front of him.

"Now, but be free to enlighten me," Eliott said sarcastically. Probably there was no sense listening to the drunk person but he was intrigued.

"Because you're too fucking gorgeous!" The boy exclaimed and pushed away from the seat. He threw his head back settling in the new position. "Too fucking gorgeous. That's driving me absolutely mad," he ended in a whisper, and Eliott figured that these were his last words for the night. Lucas dozed off and that was to his luck. Eliott needed at least another few minutes before driving. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating a little too fast. That wasn't a normal reaction on the words of a drunken head. And Eliott felt it with his bones that the problems were coming.

Predictably, the next morning Lucas spent in the bathroom hugging the toilet. Manon and Daphne were irritated with his last night behaviour, still, it didn't stop them from fussing around him. They were medicating the hell out of him to make him human again. Demaury doubted it could help though.

He caught a glimpse of Lucas while he was coming downstairs. The boy was sitting next to the toilet, his head was leaning on the wall. Sharp breaths were coming out of his chest. His face was a little greenish.

"So... was the fun really worth it?" He couldn't resist but asked him, having stood in the doorways. The boy didn't even flinch. Perhaps every movement was making him suffer. And fairly so.

"At least I know what the word "fun" means," he exhaled. Eliott smirked at the remark.

"Yeah, kissing the toilet sounds exactly like that!" He said sarcastically.

Suddenly Lucas had a spasm of vomiting and bent down the toilet. That was Eliott's turn to leave. He was too weak to witness such scenes. Or even listening to them. And was there even a point to talk about the smell that captured the second floor? It was utterly disgusting.

Manon was in the kitchen, trying to make some miracle cure for the boy. Daphne was watching her unimpressed with the phone in her hands. She was biting her nails nervously. Another bad habit of hers.

"Are we absolutely sure that he'll be in the right state to go somewhere today?" Eliott asked, sitting at the table where the fried eggs were already waiting for him. Despite being busy with Lucas, Manon didn't forget about him. Bless her.

"He won't miss it even if he'll be dying," Daphne said. And Eliott really wanted to push it further. To know a little more. But suddenly he realized that it could have been a real invasion in the boy's personal life. And he probably shouldn't cross that line. Not after a kitchen fiasco. Plus, he's already achieved enough the previous night. And it wasn’t even his intention.

"Are you waiting for the call of that Basile?" Eliott asked Daphne, changing the topic. The girl looked at him puzzled but then turned her gaze on the phone he was pointing to. It looked as if she's forgotten that it was there.

"No," she shook her head and Eliott believed her. Also, he remembered her crying just a few days ago. And having noticed Manon's concern look, he knew that his gut feeling wasn't playing with him. Something was up but once again he didn't ask. Manon left the kitchen with her miracle tea. And Daphne stayed with Eliott. But the girl was staring somewhere in the distance, not saying anything. Demaury pretty much could say that he was sitting all alone.

Daphne was right, Lucas didn't cancel his plans. However, he still looked like death, and Eliott worried that he would start vomiting at any moment during the ride. That was obvious that the boy made an effort with looking good and smart but his eyes gave away the fact that he certainly had a fun night and not a very fun morning. All the way Lucas was literally lying in the backseat, and Eliott almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He did it all to himself after all.

But Eliott had another concern regarding to the boy whatever he wanted to admit it or not. He was dying to know if the boy remembered something from the end of his wild night. From their brief chat more precisely. The logical side of Eliott knew that the boy was ridiculously drunk and that taking his words any way serious was simply stupid but he couldn't help himself. Lucas' words were haunting him, not giving him a chance to sleep again. The worst part was that he couldn't even ask because it would make him look absolutely ridiculous. Because that matter was ridiculous. And truth to be said, Eliott wasn't even sure that he really was that ready to know the answer on his question. And that question was: "Did Lucas mean it?"

"Did father tell you that you're free till the tomorrow morning?" That was the first time Lucas initiated a chat with him being sober. And that was strictly business in a way.

"Yes. He called me earlier," Eliott answered. Lucas nodded pleased and shut up again.

The first plan was that Eliott would pick Lucas up in the evening from the place he would have left him. But Valentine rung at 7 a.m and informed him that his service wasn't needed that evening. Eliott didn't ask any questions, just agreed. He wanted to know what was hiding behind the changes but he knew that the answer he won't get anyway. And he doubted that Lucas would give him it either.

"And what are you planning to do tonight?" Lucas surprised him with his question. Was he trying to distract himself from being sick?

"Probably meet with a couple of my friends," Eliott supposed. Actually, he's already arranged the meeting with Idriss and Mika.

"Those guys from your flat?" The boy specified.

"Yeah," Eliott confirmed his suppositions.

"They seem nice," Lucas commented.

"They're alright."

Eliott gave the boy a puzzled looked into the rearview but the boy didn't see it. He was staring out of the window. There was something sad in his expression and it wasn't about him being sick anymore. That's why Eliott didn't even give a second thought to his weird behaviour. All people have moments like that.

"Won't you even ask me what we are doing here?"

Once again Lucas began talking to Eliott. They parked not far away from the gate that was leading to the clinic outside of the town. Eliott spent a good half an hour to reach the place. Lucas didn't let him get inside and made him stop on the sideline, but still, he didn't hurry to leave the car. In fact, his question seemed a way to stretch the time.

"I'm just a driver. It's not my concern," Eliott answered professionally. Lucas was looking at him with a blank expression on his face. Eliott was feeling unsettled due to it.

"Well it's not like you haven't crossed the lines before," he noted, addressing to nothing in particular.

"If it's about the night in the kitchen then I've already said that I'm sorry," Eliott repeated his plea, ears burning with shame. He wished he could forget that.

"But do you want to know if you were right?" Lucas asked. Eliott remained silent. He wanted to go out of the car and run to avoid that gaze. "So... do you want to know what we are doing here?" He changed the question but Eliott didn't change his silent answer. He began tapping his fingers on the wheel. In his head, he was begging the boy to leave finally. His presence suddenly became too suffocating. "Eliot, do you have any questions you want to ask me?" Lucas asked once again and a powerful vibration went thought Demaury's body. He met Lucas' eyes, feeling scared and exposed. And having seen a small smile on the boy's face, he knew that he had the right reason for that. Lucas kept playing with him, messing with his head, watching him and figuring him out. He probably has already figured him out. Lucas knew what he was doing the previous night and he probably knew what was on Eliott's mind. And suddenly his threats seemed not so innocent anymore. He was really good at mind games apparently.

"It's time for you to go." Eliott broke off the eye contact they were holding. Lucas smirked behind him.

"Don't understand why my father chose you," he said into his back and opened the door. "You're just weak." With that, he left the car. But for Eliott these weren't just words. That was a slap on the face. A slap that finally woke him up from his dream. He was acting too slowly, wasting his time. Not it's come the time to spice up things a little bit. And maybe Eliott's already had a plan.

If Eliott was a bad grandson he wouldn't have visited his parents today. In fact, he wished he was a bad grandson, sitting in their flat, drinking tea and dealing with their severe glances. But he promised to come so there was no way out of it. And despite his knowledge of them starting lecturing him any time soon, he also had his own matter to fix with them. And that was much more important.

"So... Lallemants? Are you serious?" His grandad asked in that calm way that makes your skin shiver. He was sitting opposed to him with glasses on his nose and a frown between the eyebrows.

"Yeah," Eliott nodded trying to keep it calm. His grandmother breathed out loudly, looking at him disappointed. And concerned.

"Eliott, that man isn't a good person!" She stated quite a weak argument.

"I'm working for Valentine, but my task is to look after his son. So I have no business with the man's affairs." Eliott prepared the explanation a prior. Though he knew it won't make any difference.

"Eliott, we can read you know! And we watch TV so don't make fools of us. We're perfectly aware that this brat is no better than his father. Valentine at least is smart enough to hide his dirty laundry while his boy..."

"He's a disgrace!" Eliott's grandma interrupted her husband.

"He's just a child," Eliott replied protective. His grandparents weren't fair to the boy.

"He's always in the press with fights, scandalous and intrigues! He's a bad company for such a good young man like you!" His grandma didn't retreat. Eliott's grandfather was looking worried now. Perhaps he felt the way Eliott began boiling inside. The man tightened his wife's hand gently.

"Irene, don't wind yourself up," he said to her with care. She didn't take it at all.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I’m worried about my only grandchild and wishing him the best!" She exclaimed not happy that her husband gave up so easily. "I was so glad you got rid of that brat girl you were working with before but now it's gotten even worse!"

"You don't even know them. Neither Lucille, neither Lucas!" Eliott cried out. She was overstepping the line. And even Eliott's grandad felt it as he visibly tensed. As if he felt in what way the conversation was coming.

"Irene..." he began but she didn't let him finish.

"I don't need to know them to see that they're bad people!" Her prejudice took over her completely, and Eliott was consumed with anger now.

"But my broken bones weren't enough for you to see that your son isn't a fucking angel!" He exclaimed sarcastically, and that was a hit of a victory.

The problem was he didn't want to win like that. That was low and he acted out of weakness. Having heard his own words, he wanted to smack himself. Having seen how his grandma's face fell, he wanted to smack himself twice. Having felt the disappointment of his grandad, he wanted to smack himself three times in a raw. Thinking of a reason why he was so disturbed by the theme he wanted to smack himself and never wake up. He let himself snap cruelly at the dearest person in his life out of the desire to defend a fucking Lucas Lallemant.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, having taken away his eyes from the old people.

"Don't be. You've said the truth after all," his grandma replied. She sounded sad and broken. Eliott knew that if he would have risen his eyes he would have seen tears on her face.

"Eliott, we're not your enemies here," his grandfather stepped in. He didn't sound angry, more tired. But Eliott knew that he disappointed him and that was a hella hurtful feeling.

"I know. I just don't want you to worry about me. I'm fine," Demaury answered back, still not looking up.

"You noticed yourself that we hadn't been worried enough. Don't get mad at us that we're trying to make it up to you now," his grandma pleaded. The guilt was eating her up inside now. Eliott knew that. He felt it in his bones and he wanted to scream in despair.

"I'm not mad, I just don't want you to meddle in my professional life, ok?" He finally looked at his grandma, and she nodded obediently with a painful expression on her face. "And you know that I don't want you to fix things, right?" She nodded again. "Just promise to tell me if he calls or bothers you!" He literally demanded.

"What's brought it up so sudden?" His grandpa narrowed his eyes. Concern was written all over his face.

"He called me, asking for money. I told him "no", he was drunk so he let it go. But I expect him to try reaching you soon. Just don't let him get under your skin," he was talking to both of them but looking only at his grandad. He was more sensible when the matter concerned his son.

"You know that we won't!" He replied surely. The problem was that he wouldn't have needed to say that if Eliott was really sure of it. But the silence of his grandma was louder than any words. She wasn't only the grandmother but also a mother, and Eliott prayed to all the gods that his scumbag father won't take advantage of it. Deep down he already knew that it was naive.

"Yeah, I know," he smiled at his grandad. That was a silent message "it's all up to you now" to him. And when the man nodded hardly noticeable, Eliott knew that the message was received. He hoped that was enough for now.

"Now can you explain to me what we're doing in that dead-posh gay-club with Mika embarrassing yourself, me being dead bored and you're just sitting and watching around?" Idriss asked what's probably was on his mind all that time.

Eliott was the one who suddenly messed the friends’ plan, having changed their location this evening. At first, both Mika and Idriss protested but the second Eliott promised to cover all the expenses the first one bite his tongue. Especially when it was one the most elite gay clubs of Paris when you needed to pay a real fortune to get inside. Luckily for Eliott, he had some savings. Still, it wasn't enough for Idriss to stop looking at his friend suspiciously. He clearly knew that there were layers behind his best friend’s sudden generosity.

"Just give me a half an hour and we'll leave, I promise”.

Eliott took a sip of beer and looked around once again. They took a table in the corner that was a good position for observing everything that was happening inside. And there was a lot to see there. Mika was already half-drunk, dancing like crazy in the middle of the dance-floor in the company of some stranger. A guy with long brown hair and the ridiculously bright yellow shirt was standing at the bar, giving glances to their table. Not to Eliott, but Idriss who noticed the attention but didn't say a word. In another corner one guy sold to other, that was in his late thirties, a packet a weed and took the money. He clearly was sure that nobody saw them. But Eliott wasn't here to catch bag guys doing bad things. At least not these two. He waited for the special criminal who hadn't been seen anywhere around.

"I have nothing against the place, you know it," Idriss commented with a bottle in his hand. "It's your mysterious intention I'm worried about".

"But you're not going to interfere in my business, right?" Eliott gave him a quick smile, and Idriss breathed out irritated but nodded.

"So... will it be possible for you to sneak at least for an hour to celebrate Imanne and Sofiane's engagement tomorrow?" He changed the subject.

"Do they even want to see me there?" Eliott smirked. That was weird for him to hear such important news not from the newly engaged couple. In a way, he felt a little insulted.

"Don't be a child! They said that they would drag your ass of Lallemants’ house themselves if you won't come!" Idriss perhaps just made it up but Eliott smiled. He missed his friends after all.

"Well, I'll try my best if Lucas won't have plans but considering our tense relationship..." Eliott said vaguely.

"So no progress then?" Idriss didn't bother hiding a smug smile.

"It's all complicated. He's complicated." Eliott said.

"Does it mean this job isn't for you?" Idriss though he came to a logical conclusion.

"Not at all." A wide smile appeared on the man's face as he finally saw Sebastian Folk in a company of his mates.

Coming at this place was a risky move. And no, Eliott didn't afraid to be caught in a provocation position. If Valentine will know what he was doing that evening he could easily say that he was there for his friend Mika and nothing else. That's why he and Idriss were just sitting in the corner, doing nothing. He risked because till the end he wasn't sure he would succeed. Having examined the guy's Instagram page he figured that once in a few weeks Sebastian together with his friends came to this bar. He published the photos from here once in three weeks, and now that was a time for renewal. Of course, there were no guarantees that the guy would show up, but the luck was on Eliott's side that night.

"I'll grab us some beer," Eliott stood up from his place and went to the bar.

"But we don't need..." Idriss protested, but Eliott didn't hear the rest of the sentence.

Sebastian was at the bar, ordering something for him and his company. Eliott went around him carefully, having stood a little further but close enough for him to see his face if he would turn around.

"Two beers when you're ready, mate," Eliott said to the barman, who took Sebastian's order and stared at his hands. He hoped that his luck hadn’t left him yet.

"Even?" Eliott was really that lucky. Having looked up, he saw Sebastian gazing at him surprised with a sneaky smile on his face.

"Sebastian, right?" Eliott asked back.

"Yeah, right!" Sebastian approached him, making sure that the barmen noticed his change of position. "Two days in a row! What are the chances, right?"

"You tell me! I'm starting to think I have a stalker," Eliott joked. Sebastian laughed out and leaned on the bar with his elbow, facing Eliott.

"It's you who approached me yesterday if I remember right," Sebastian made a fair observation.

"Well, either that makes you a very smart stalker," Eliott said and stopped. He's leaned closer to the guy to continue. "Either that makes me your stalker," he whispered and winked at him. The guy bit his lower lip. Eliott's clearly managed to catch his interest.

"Your beer." The barman put two bottles in front of Eliott. "And your order is sent to your table as you asked," he said to Sebastian.

"Thanks, mate," Sebastian answered and shook his hand. The barmen gave them an intrigued look and left them alone. He clearly was acquainted with Sebastian.

"So..." Sebastian began, looking Eliott over. "Are you here with friends or maybe a boyfriend?" He was fishing for the information and that was everything Eliott hoped to.

"Just friends, I'm a free spirit. No serious attachments - no problems," Eliott shared and that was kind of the truth. That was really the idea he tried to follow. And now it's become very handy. "And what about you? Is there any boyfriend on the horizon?" He excluded the world "friends" on purpose and took a sip of his beer, making a point on holding his gaze on his new mate's lips. Sadly he didn't feel anything during that time, though the guy was really pretty. He clearly could understand what Lucas' seen in him.

"No boyfriend," the blond lied without any hesitation. "In fact, I don't like commitments either. It's much more fun to have your options open, right?" He licked his lips and that probably was an open invitation.

"Well, we have a lot of in common I see," Eliott grinned at him mysteriously. "And if you want we can go somewhere private and see what else in common we have," he hissed to him, having leaned even closer. Now their faces were a few inches apart. He saw that the guy wanted it. He saw a desire in his eyes, but there was something else... some kind of hesitation. Was it his boyfriend that he thought about? Or was it Lucas? Had he at least a little bit of conscious in this blond head?

"I'm sorry but..."

"You have someone, right?" Eliott asked and shook his head with a presumably disappointed laugher. "I knew that was too good to be true!"

"I never said I didn't have anyone," the guy was a snake. A very smart snake. "But that's nothing serious. He's just a stupid rich boy who isn't worth the hassle most of the times." He said and Eliott knew that it was about Lucas. Sebastian's real boyfriend was a few years older than the blond. And hearing the guy talking like that about the boy wasn't comfortable. Though Demaury really tried to get rid of the feeling.

"Why are you putting up with him then?" He asked.

"I never said that he was the reason I can't spend time with you," he whispered to his ear. A shiver ran through Eliott's spine. Despite his plans, he suddenly despised the idea of spending more time with this man. Even if it could help him to solve his Lucas' situation.

"What's it then?" He asked calmly, wishing for the guy to let go of him.

"I came here with my friends and that would be rude to leave them straightaway," he leaned closed. Eliott felt his breath at his skin. That wasn't a pleasure at all. "But maybe in half an hour?" He supposed and looked at Eliott with the question. Eliott looked back at him.

"Find me then," he smiled encouragingly and the guy nodded satisfied.

When Sebastian let him go and Eliott went to Idriss, he knew for sure that by the time he'll start looking Demaury won't be there.

After an encounter with Lucas' ex Idriss and Eliott left the club immediately. Mika decided to stay as he clearly had lived his best life. Together with Idriss Eliott sat a little bit in the bar next to their flat. Idriss made a couple of attempts to know what he was up to, talking with Sebastian but Eliott didn't answer. Maybe, that was because he didn't know himself what his next move would be like.

"You work there just for one week and your life is already consumed with the boy. I don't like it," Idriss shared his fears and Eliott laughed at that.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just doing my job," he tried to reassure his best mate. That was the last thing they said that was connected to the Lallemant junior but Eliott couldn't get rid of the thought that in a way his friend was right.

It was nearly 2 a.m. when he came back to the house. The light everywhere was off and there was nobody inside. Clearly, nobody waited for him with such anticipation as Lucas. Even the night guard was sleeping peacefully on his post.

Being a little drunk, Eliott tried to make as less noise as possible while going upstairs. Especially he put in it a lot of effort when he was passing by Lucas' room. He really didn't want to run into him at night again. But there were no noises inside his room so the boy probably slept.

Once he entered the room he knew that something was off. Maybe an empty bottle of whisky that met him on the floor was a big giveaway. But a real hint was Lucas' body lying on his bed the contours of which were visibly due to the moonlight. A fucking moonlight followed the boy everywhere.

Having adjusted to the dark lightning, Eliott saw that the boy was still in the clothes he left him earlier near the clinic. The right side of his face was pressed against the pillow with his mouth half-opened. His left hand was hanging down the bed and Eliott supposed it was holding the bottle earlier before it fell and went right to the door. So it was probably the reason why the boy was sleeping like a dead man now. He returned home, got drunk and fell asleep on Eliott's bed. And the main question was what the hell he's forgotten here?

Eliott's first intention was to wake the boy up and demand the explanation. But having seen his peaceful face he changed his mind. With him being not sober and with Lucas' clearly being heavily drunk they hardly could have had a good conversation. He also could just wake him up and sent to him room, leaving explanations for later. But he couldn't make himself do it either. So having stared for the boy for a few more minutes, he breathed heavily, took a duvet at the boy's feet and left the room. The sofa in the living room seemed comfortable enough to spend a night there. And Eliott didn't know how exactly Lucas' spent his day but he could guess he needed a little bit more peace more than him now. And judging by the little smile Eliott saw on his face when he was leaving, this place was making him peaceful. And maybe that smile helped Eliott fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of response would be nice to see! (Inside info: I hadn't planned 90% of the stuff that's going on in that chapter until I began writing it, so it was a wild ride and I really hope you liked the result!)  
> And the next chapter is already in work and let's hope it won't again take me forever to post it!  
> Thank you for your time and for reading that story!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: yashalex


End file.
